My Obsession
by onyxinlife
Summary: His bright red hair dances at the corner of my eyes... His midnight blue eyes meet my gaze head on... His laughs and chuckles echo in my mind in the dead of the night... My Master... My obsession... He will soon be mine.
1. My Master, Weakened

The sunlight poured in from the open windows. A young man with pale skin and bright red hair slept on, undisturbed by the sun's rays and the shuffling in the room. He shifted and then his eyes opened revealing midnight blue eyes.

"Good morning, Master" Sebastian said with a bow.

Luke Phantomhive sat up in bed and stretched.

"A poached salmon with mint salad has been prepared for your breakfast. Toast, scones and French pastries have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?" Sebastian asked.

"Toast please, Sebastian" Luka ran a hand through his hair.

"Today after breakfast, an authority on the Roman Empire, Professor Hughes will be visiting. After lunch will be Mr. Damian from the Poseidon Company" Sebastian said.

"The one who was left in charge of the Indian factory?" Luke asked.

"Yes"

He stood up and took off his pyjama top and wore the shirt that Sebastian had placed on the bed. The pants came next and then the tie. Sebastian came forward and sat Luke down. He tied the tie perfectly and placed a tie pin expertly. After the knee socks, the coat came next and Luke held out his arms and Sebastian draped it around him.

"Thank you" Luke said and he stood again.

"Your tea and medication are on the night table. Your walking staff is right there. Is there anything else, Master?" Sebastian asked patiently.

"No, Sebastian. That will be all" Luke dismissed the butler.

Sebastian bowed and left the room. Luke drank the tea and then swallowed his medicines. He took his staff and limped to the bathroom where he washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his dark red hair. He sat down on the bed and wore his shoes. Once Luke deemed himself presentable he emerged from his room.

He walked down the hallways and opened the door to the dining room.

"Good morning Master" The three servants, Meyrin, Bard and Finny chimed in unison.

"Good morning" Luke said seating himself at the table.

He served himself breakfast and Ciel entered the dining room.

"Good morning Young Master" The three servants chimed.

Ciel didn't reply but sat down to eat.

"Good morning, little brother" Luke said and Ciel nodded to him.

"Mind your manners" Luke ordered.

"Sorry. Good morning, brother" Ciel said and Luke smiled.

Halfway through breakfast Ciel threw one of his darts at Finny's head. The blood flowed and Finny jumped in surprise and pain.

"What is wrong, Young Master, for you to do something like that?" Finny asked, his eyes full of tears.

"Nothing. That was to be expected" Ciel replied and Luke let out a chuckle.

The door opened and Sebastian proclaimed his appearance.

"Finian, has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" Sebastian asked.

Finny stood still and his mouth fell open. He had forgotten.

"Meyrin, have the sheets been washed?"

Meyrin began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?"

Bard's hand shot up to his hair in nervousness.

"Tanaka-san"

Luka smiled fondly at the old butler who had been his friend since childhood.

"You are fine just as you are" Sebastian declared.

Luka chuckled and continued eating. He could see a hint of a smile on Ciel's face as well.

"If you have time to be lazing around like this, get to work!" Sebastian said and the three servants ran off.

"I rather enjoy having those three around. It's amusing to see you become so irritated" Luka commented.

"I am glad you find their incompetence so amusing, Master" Sebastian said.

After breakfast, Luka retired to his study. Ciel and him were both heads of the Phantomhive household and the company. Ciel sat next to him and Luka began handing him documents to check.

"What should we do about our dear Mr. Damian" Luke asked holding up a report to Ciel.

"I think Sebastian should be here for that" Ciel replied.

"Sure, call the demon" Luke said and Ciel shot him a look.

"We both know what he is so there's no point in hiding it" Luke said pulled up his bangs and revealing the pentagon mark that connected him, Sebastian and Ciel.

"You didn't need to contract with him" Ciel said.

"As if I would leave you alone, brother" Luke said.

Ciel shook his head and pulled on a rope. Down in the kitchens, the bell rang for the study. Luke stood up and turned to stare out the window at the grounds. Ciel came to stand next to his brother and leaned against Luke's side. Luke placed an arm around his brother's thin shoulders and stared out at where Finny was running around spraying something on the plants.

"Pardon the intrusion" Sebastian said before opening the door to the study.

"You called, Master, Young Master?"

"We have a slight problem in deciding what to do with our Mr. Damian, Sebastian. Do you have any suggestions?" Luke asked turning around.

Ciel had let go of his brother and seated himself on the chair with his arms folded.

"Might I suggest playing a game with him, Master?" Sebastian replied.

"Ciel, don't you have that personal board game that I had made for you from the company? Play that with Damian. Whatever punishment he gets, Sebastian can carry it out" Luke said.

Ciel smirked evilly and Luke clapped his hands.

"Very well Sebastian. Fetch us some tea and then you may return to your duties" Luke said.

That night, Luka waited with anticipation. The thought of torturing Damian made him even more excited than usual. He spotted Ciel ringing the bell of the study and sighed. His brother's sweet tooth would kill him one day. It became late afternoon and Luke stood up from his desk.

"Time to get ready for our guest" He announced and grabbed his walking stick.

Ciel followed after him and Luke smiled in a cruel way.

"Without my leg, I can only walk half the distance or half my usual pace. It's a pity" Luke commented and Ciel nodded.

"Young Master, if you would follow me to your room, I shall help you prepare" Sebastian said popping out of nowhere.

"Go on. Sebastian, you need bring out the staff to match my clothes" Luke reminded.

"Already took care of that" Sebastian replied and led Ciel away.

Luke entered his room and stripped off his clothes. He sat down on the bed and eased his legs into his dark pants and wore his white shirt. After a few minutes Sebastian came in to help him with his tie, coat and socks.

"Your staff, Master" Sebastian held the staff out.

Luke took it and stood up. He was three inches shorter than Sebastian but according to the painting that was hung up in the parlor, Luke knew he would grow to his father's impressive height of six foot or even taller because his mother was at a height of five foot nine.

"Is Ciel ready?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Sebastian replied.

"Let him welcome our guest. It will interesting to see how it will turn out. Give an excuse that my leg is giving me a problem and I'll show up a little while later" Luke said.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Luke gazed out the window and chuckled when he saw the garden transformed into a Japanese stone garden. Only Sebastian would do something like this in just an hour. He sighed and sat down on the bed. His leg was hurting a little so maybe some rest and staying off his feet would do him some good.

Luke closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

"Master"

Luke opened his eyes and saw the light outside had waned. He sat up and cracked his neck. Sebastian watched him and then handed him the staff and combed down his hair.

"What time is it?" Luke asked and Sebastian handed him a glass of water with a mint.

"Nearly sunset. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. You should go and meet Mr. Damian" Sebastian replied.

"Thank you" Luke stood up and grasped his staff tightly.

"Would you like help, Master?" Sebastian asked feeling pity for the young man.

"No, it's alright" Luke took a deep breath and stepped forward.

He closed his eyes and Sebastian wrapped an arm around his Master's waist.

"Allow me, Master"

Luke nodded and leaned on Sebastian as they went to the study. Once outside the door, Luke disentangled himself from Sebastian.

"I'll be fine, Sebastian" Luke said and Sebastian nodded.

Luke opened the door and smiled. His brother was seated, with a frown on his face, totally bored. Mr. Damian looked frustrated as well.

"Welcome, Mr. Damian. It is a pleasure to meet you" Luke said holding his hand out.

"Thank you Earl Phantomhive. Your brother has been the most efficient of hosts" Mr. Damian said shaking Luke's hand.

"I do beg your pardon, since I wasn't feeling so well and couldn't even watch your game" Luke said gesturing to Ciel.

Ciel stood and walked over to his brother.

"So what did Mr. Damian get, Ciel?" Luke asked.

"He has lost a leg in the enchanted forest, brother" Ciel replied.

"That sounds fascinating. Let's continue" Luke said.

He sat down on the armchair next to Ciel. Mr. Damian seemed to grow even more frustrated.

"What I truly wanted to ask you about, perhaps you could contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion? It would be a large investment in a better workforce-" "It's your turn, Mr. Damian" Luke interjected and Mr. Damian nodded.

He spun the dial; "Right, I move six…" he picked up the piece.

"You move three since you lost a leg. Half the distance, half the pace" Ciel said and Mr. Damian chuckled.

"Is there any way to get it back?" He asked.

"Once something is lost, it can never be brought back" Ciel replied and Luke patted his head.

"Your body is to be engulfed by flames. How unfortunate" Luke said tutting.

There was a knock at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion. The preparations for dinner are ready" Sebastian said with a bow.

"Sebastian, I shall be having dinner in my room. I still feel rather dizzy. I'm truly sorry Mr. Damian but Ciel will take good care of you, won't you brother?"

"Of course I will" Ciel said with a smirk.

Luke smirked and then limped out of the room with his staff.

"I will bring your dinner soon, Master. Just rest" Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Sebastian"

Luke entered his room and sat down on his bed. He removed his coat and shoes and then lied down on the bed. His leg was really aching and Luke pressed his lips so as not to let his moan of pain come out of his mouth. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Master, you don't look so good" Finny said setting down the tray on the bedside table.

"I'll be fine if I rest for a bit, Finny" Luke said sitting up with difficulty.

"Tonight's dish is donburri that Bard made" Finn said serving the dish.

"Finny, you would be better as a servant boy than a gardener" Luke commented.

"I love the outdoors more, Master. Being a gardener is perfect for me" Finny replied and Luke nodded.

After Luke finished eating, Finny cleared away the plates and bade his Master goodnight. Luke stood up with much difficulty and limped down to the study.

"What happened to out dear guest?" he asked Ciel.

"See for yourself" Ciel replied.

Luke sat down on the armchair and looked outside.

"Mamma Mia!" Mr. Damian screamed as he limped away as fast as he could from the mansion.

Luke and Ciel chuckled in unison.

"He looks like a pig led for slaughter" Ciel said and Luke let out a laugh.

"That teaches him not to mess with the Phantomhives" Luke said.

"He thought he could con us" Ciel said.

"Time for bed. I'm feeling rather tired today" Luke stood and limped out of the study.

"Brother, will you sleep in my room tonight?" Ciel asked and Luke turned in surprise.

"Let me dress in my nightwear and send Sebastian to fetch me" Luke replied and Ciel nodded.

Luke made his way to his room but when he was walking up the stairs, he noticed the portrait of his father and mother missing. He was sure Ciel was the one to remove it saying that the brothers were now the masters of the manor.

"The wallpaper will need to be restored" Sebastian commented and Luke nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Luke asked.

"Not to?"

"Exactly"

Luke began limped up the steps and felt Sebastian sweep him up into his arms, bridal style.

"Sebastian?"

"I only wish for the Young Master to go to bed on time. This way, we both save time" Sebastian replied and Luke nodded.

He placed his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and tucked his head against the crook of his neck. Sebastian's scent was so different. He smelled of ash and blood and something else as well that Luke couldn't describe.

"Master, the door"

Luke reached out and turned the knob, opening the door. Sebastian entered and then closed the door with his foot. He set Luke down on the bed and then proceeded to take off his Master's shoes and socks.

"Your leg hurts today, am I right?" Sebastian asked and Luke nodded.

"I have a remedy for that" Sebastian said and Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Luke asked genuinely curious.

"The blood of a demon" Sebastian replied.

"Your blood can heal me?"

"It will but too much might make you grow insane. A few drops should suffice" Sebastian pulled out a silver knife and pulled off his glove with his teeth. He pressed the knife against his wrist and offered it to Luke. Luke stared at Sebastian and then at the dripping wrist in front of him.

He took the wrist gently and then licked a drop of blood. He sucked on the wrist and then Sebastian pulled his wrist away. Luke leaned back and closed his eyes. He could feel the blood burn down his throat and settle into a pool of warmth in his stomach.

"Are you alright, Master?"

"I'm fine. I haven't felt this fine in years" Luke replied.

"Indeed, you look like a girl flushed from her first kiss" Sebastian agreed.

"I should dress for bed. Ciel will be waiting for me" Luke stood up with ease and quickly changed into a long pajama top.

"You cannot walk around without shoes. It is most unsanitary" Sebastian scooped his Master in his arms and began walking to Ciel's room.

"Aren't I heavy, Sebastian?" Luke asked.

"Not at all. You're rather too light for a sixteen year old" Sebastian replied.

Luke reached out and opened the door to Ciel's room for Sebastian. They walked inside and Sebastian sat Luke down next to his brother. Ciel was dressed for sleep and Luke reached over and took off the eyepatch.

"I really don't like seeing that there" Luke commented and Ciel reached out and moved Luke's red bangs out of the way, revealing an identical mark.

"Will you sing to me?" Ciel asked and Luke smiled.

"I never sing anymore Ciel. If you want, I can hum"

Ciel nodded and settled down under the covers. Luke lied down next to him and began humming. Sebastian, in the corner, stopped polishing his Young Master's shoes to listen to the tune. Luke began to falter as sleep claimed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Sebastian finished his work and stood with the candle bra. He looked over at the two brothers and then smiled. He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. The clock chimed midnight and Sebastian blew out the candle. He returned to his room and then stroked the cut on his wrist.

_If only Luke Phantomhive knew what he had done when he took my blood. _


	2. My Master, Taken

"Good afternoon, Madame Red, Lau, Ran Mao" Luke said with a bow.

"Look at how handsome you've become, Lucas. You've grown taller too. I absolutely adore your red hair" Madame Red said and her butler Grell bowed to Luke and Ciel.

"Well who else did I inherit it from, Aunt Anne?" Luke asked and Madame Red flipped her short red hair over her shoulder.

"Who are we expected today?" Lau asked.

"Lord Randall, Azure Venere and Mr. Faruda" Ciel replied with a small smirk.

"The Queen's Dogs are up to something" Madame Red commented and Luke smirked.

"The Queen's Dogs are always up to something, Madame Red" Luke replied and then led them to the game room.

A large snooker table sat in the center of the room and the curtains were shut. With the lamps on, the room looked rather eerie which was normal for the house of Phantomhive. Luke sat down on the large armchair and crossed his legs.

"Your leg seems to be doing well" Madame Red said as she sat down on the couch.

"It doesn't pain as much as it used to" Luke said and he exchanged a knowing glance with Sebastian.

The doorbell chimed and Sebastian went to open the door. Their three expected guests arrived together. Luke smirked and greeted Lord Randall of Scotland Yard, Azuro Venere of the Ferro family and Faruda who was a Russian drug dealer. As the game began, some of the lamps began flickering and then eventually shut off.

"Sebastian, go check the power cables. The rats of London have come here" Luke said and Sebastian left.

"You have a rat problem and you've let them run around long enough until they disturbed the power cables?" Faruda asked incredulously.

Ciel wrinkled his nose at the way Faruda was stuffing his face. Luke merely chuckled.

"I find them quite enjoyable" Luke replied.

"It appears our elder dog like to make trouble. Such a mischievous boy" Lau said in his dreamy voice.

"When will you handle the problem?" Randall asked, looking visibly annoyed.

"Any moment now the rats will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese and I hold the store house key" Ciel replied with a smirk.

As Ciel said this, Azure hit the cue ball and it sank into a corner pocket.

"But locating and destroying the vermin's nest if rather tedious so I would spend this time to prepare a suitable reward" Luke finished glancing at Randall expectantly.

"You both are vultures" Randall said.

"I would be careful of how you smear the Phantomhive crest if I were you, Lord Randall" Luke said in a low, threatening voice.

"Will you pass this time too?" Madame Red asked.

"I think we should put an end to this silly game, don't you think, brother?" Luke asked.

Ciel stood and headed to the table. On the way he passed Randall.

"When will you have the payment ready?" Ciel asked in a low voice. Luke didn't hear Randall's reply.

Ciel jumped up to sit on the table.

"You're aiming for all the balls at once?" Faruda asked in shock.

"Of course" Ciel replied.

"Greed will be your downfall" Randall said ominously.

"Greed, huh?" Ciel mocked and sunk all the balls in one shot.

When the guests left, everyone else retired to the sitting room. Luke sat down next to Ciel and fingered the ring he wore on his right hand ring finger. Sebastian entered with a car laden with tea and other treats.

"For today's tea we have a special-" "Darjeely from Fortune and Mason" Luke finished.

Everyone's eyes turned to him in surprise and Sebastian smiled eerily.

"How did you know which tea he was going to give us?" Madame Red asked in curiousity.

"The smell was familiar" Luke replied looking down at the table.

"The pot wasn't open" Ciel pointed out.

"Lucky guess?" Luke asked with a feeble smile.

The rest shrugged it off and Sebastian served the tea.

"Smells lovely, tea can be excellent when made well, can't it Ranmao?" Lau asked his female companion, she nodded before she took a sip.

Luke took a sip and closed his eyes. Sebastian made the most heavenly tea he had ever tasted. The beautiful fragrance was just icing on the cake.

"Grell" Madame Red said and her butler stood at attention.

"Yes, my lady"

"Learn something from Sebastian" Madame Red said and Grell visibly deflated.

Luke almost felt sorry for Grell. He probably tried his best but things always seemed to go wrong with Grell.

"Just look at his physique" Madame Red began rubbing Sebastian's ass which made Sebastian twitch. "You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!"

"Madame Red" Ciel said with a cough and Madame Red let go of Sebastian.

"Oh! Sorry, I couldn't help it; it looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit" She stated in a sing-song voice.

Luke chuckled and Ciel frowned.

"I'll be right back" Luke stood and began making his way to the nearest bathroom.

He opened the door of his bedroom and stepped inside. At that moment a hand clamped over his mouth and he slumped against his attacker and lost consciousness.

"How many families have you crushed and tossed aside, Ciel Phantomhive?" was what Luke heard when he awoke.

His eyes were so heavy and he couldn't move his limbs. As he gained his senses back, he realized his was tied to an armchair.

"Who is that?" Luke murmured and the kidnappers attention turned to him.

"Nice of you to join us, Lucas Phantomhive"

"Azuro Venere, I should have known. What do you want, the key to the storeroom of drugs?" Luke said glaring at Azuro.

"Where is it? If you tell me where it is then I shall release both of you, free from harm" Azuro said.

"I'll never tell you where the key is, Azuro. It goes against what the Queen expects from the Phantomhives" Luke spat and Azuro punched him right on the face.

"This is why I hate all you English men, the queen this, the queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!" Azuro cursed.

"I have left orders about your key, and if I don't come back my servants will know and make sure the authorities get it" Ciel stated and that earned him a kick in the stomach.

"We have no interest in doing business with you" Luke said and Azuro began punching him harder and harder.

Then Azuro picked up the phone. "Did you hear that? All negotiations are off!"

With those words Luke knew Azuro had just sealed their fates. He glanced over at his brother who had blood running from his nose and split lip. There were several bruises on his face and body.

"Don't worry about me brother, you look worse" Ciel said and Luke stretched his jaw, wincing in pain.

Back at the manor...

"Sebastian!" Meyrin cried as she ran down the hallway. "This letter just arrived at the door, yes it did!"

"Addressed to whom?" Sebastian asked.

"To the attendants of Ciel Phantomhive" Meyrin replied.

Sebastian turned slightly and spied the sniper seated in a tree right in sight of the window. He frowned and turned to Meyrin who tripped on her untied boot. She flew through the air and landed right on Sebastian throwing him onto the ground just as the sniper shot. The window exploded along with a vase, bits of glass rained onto the floor. The pie in Sebastian's hand stayed intact even if he tumbled to the floor with Meyrin.

"The letter" Sebastian said in a monotone and Meyrin blushed as she lifted her head up from his chest.

"Oh! Yes!" Meyrin said and handed the letter over.

Sebastian stood and brushed himself off before reading the letter.

"If you ever wish to see the two earls safely, then come to Nova Garden, Bethenal Green as soon as possible." Sebastian read with the same monotonous expression.

The rest of the servants came to the scene as well as the guests.

"Sebastian," Finny asked, "What happened here?"

"What the devil is going on here?" Madam Red asked.

"Sorry for the noise my lady, nothing is wrong I assure you." Sebastian bowed, "Now if you will excuse me." He handed the pie he was holding to Bard, "If you wouldn't mind cleaning this up." He continued his way down the hall.

"So… when you say clean it up, you mean eat it right?" Bard looked around for the butler, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian had disappeared.

Luke tried to break out of the bonds and Azuro smacked him at the back of the head because he was rattling the chair. Luke stared over at his brother whose head was bowed so only his hair was visible. The phone rang and Azuro picked it up. Luke closed his eyes.

He could hear everything that was being said on the other end of the phone. He opened his eyes and the voices stopped. He leaned against the chair and closed his eyes again.

"We missed!" the sniper on the phone said.

"What do you mean you missed?" Azuro screeched into the phone making Luke wince. "You are complete idiots! Never should have hired you British scum! Just get back here!"

Luke smiled. At least he knew that the occupants of the manor were safe.

"Sir, someone or something is following us" The sniper said.

Luke listened carefully and then heard the sound of tires running over a rocky path. The sniper was obviously in a car. Who was chasing after them?

"It's gaining on us!" the sniper cried, terrified.

"What, did you girls see a bear in the forest?" Azuro asked and the bodyguard next to him chuckled.

"It's… it's coming!" the sniper said and Luke smirked. He knew now who that was.

"Who is it? Answer me or else you'll be next to die!" Azuro screamed into the phone.

"No good! It's here! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Luke winced as the screams of the two snipers came through the receiving end of the phone. It was loud enough even for Ciel to hear. Then the sound of the car crashing was heard and nothing but static was heard the phone. Luke opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Azuro who looked scared out of his mind.

"Looks like your little game of fetch is over" Ciel said cockily and Luke turned his head when Azuro started releasing his pent up frustration on Ciel's body by raining punches and kicks on the young boy.

After he was done Azuro picked up the phone again.

"You listen here! If one of you doesn't answer right now I swear your life will be like hell!"

Then a familiar spoke from the receiving end of the phone.

"Hello?" Sebastian spoke.

"Who is this?" Azuro asked his eyes wide.

"Pardon me, I represent the Phantomhive household. I was merely wondering if my masters were available" Sebastian replied coolly.

Luke exchanged a smirk with Ciel and they both turned to the phone.

"Hello? Are you there?" Sebastian asked.

"Woof" Luke and Ciel said in unison.

"Very good, Master, Young Master. I shall be there to fetch you momentarily"

The connection was lost and Luke smirked. Azuro seemed to have frozen in shock. Then he suddenly came to life.

"The Phantomhive have help on the way! Close the gates! Shoot anyone on sight! Don't let anyone in!" Azuro screamed himself hoarse with the orders.

After a while, screams and yells were heard. Luke closed his eyes and winced as he heard a man's arm break. His eyes shot open in surprise. Hearing things over the phone was fine but how could he hear what was happening in the foyer? Azuro seemed truly afraid and he had a silver shotgun in his hand ready to shoot.

The screams and gunshots went on and then deathly silence followed. The door opened and Sebastian stood there in all of his glory.

"Is this a joke?" Azuro asked in disbelief. "I was expecting some giant and instead I get a scrawny dandy in a tailcoat"

"No sir. I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian replied.

"Heh, sure, it doesn't matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting. Not yet at least" His eyes narrowed and his smile grew, he grabbed Ciel by the top of his head.

"Let him go, Azuro!" Luke said.

"What can you do to save him, cripple?" Azuro spat out and Luke glared at him with cold blue eyes.

"Do you have what I need?" Azuro asked.

"It is right here" Sebastian lifted up the key and stepped forward. In an instant, shots were fired.

"Sebastian!" Luke struggled to remove his bonds as more bullets rained on Sebastian.

Sebastian fell to the floor, dead and Azuro cackled.

"I knew I was going up against the Lords of Games but I had a trump card hidden in my sleeve" Azuro said with glee as more of his men stepped out a torn painting.

"You're damaged goods but I can get a good price for you, little Lord Phantomhive" Azuro held up Ciel by his hair.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Luke said struggling and the chair toppled to the floor.

"Lying on his back, tied to the chair. Don't worry, cripple, I'll make your death quick" Azuro said.

"Alright…" Ciel finally spoke up, "I am tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to feign death?"

Luke's eyes widened as he heard a few sickening cracks.

"Modern guns are much more improved. They shoot more bullets" Sebastian and Luke grinned.

"How can you be alive? The bullets hit you!" Azuro said.

Luke grinned even wider as he heard the other men die and now Azuro was the only one left.

"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you…". He walked towards the young lord.

"No! Stay back!" Azuro threatened.

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that." Sebastian mused, "But I guess that is appropriate."

"If you come any closer I will shoot him and the cripple!"

Sebastian stood near Luke and then lifted the chair up to stand on its four legs. Luke looked up at Sebastian and was surprised at the angry look in Sebastian's crimson eyes. With one swipe of Sebastian's hands, the bonds were broken and Luke rubbed at his arms.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells" Ciel said.

"Masters, you know what to do" Sebastian replied.

Luke moved his bangs to the side, revealing the faded mark. Ciel opened his right eye.

"This is an order. Save me now!" They both said in unison.

"NO IT'S OVER!" Azuro shouted. A gun fired and smoke filled the air.

The gun was still pointed at Ciel's head. The child turned and glared at the Italian. "What? How? That's impossible for you to still be alive!"

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian stood behind them holding the bullet in between his gloved fingers. "Let me give it back to you then." He dropped it into Azuro's front jacket pocket.

Then Azuro's arm twisted in a horrible way. He screamed and Luke stood up. He held onto the chair as his bad leg wobbled and Luke crumpled to the floor.

"Let us go" Sebastian said holding Ciel in his arms.

"Just a moment" Luke whispered as he attempted to stand again.

Vanel crawled forward. "Wait, come back! Work for me! Be my body guard and I will pay you ten times what he does!" Sebastian didn't seem to be listening as he set Ciel down on a plush chair. "Alright twenty times!"

"You can have all the liquor and women you want too!" Sebastian ripped the belt that was used to tie Ciel easily.

"I am sorry Mr. Azuro, it is an attractive offer but I have no interest in materialistic things…"

"You see… I am simply, one hell of a butler." His eyes glowed a demonic pink. His pupils reduced to cat like slits.

Luke gasped as pain shot up his leg.

"Master?" Sebastian turned, his eyes still glowing pink.

"It hurts. Too much" Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Luke woke up to his dimly lit bedroom. He had been redressed in his nightclothes and his wounds had been tended to. He could feel that someone had placed his foot on a pillow to keep his leg elevated.

"It is good to see you are awake, Master" Sebastian said from a corner of the room.

"What happened after I lost consciousness?" Luke asked looking over at Sebastian.

"I disposed of Azuro and brought you two back home. Young Master is asleep at the moment but I prepared dinner for you in case you were hungry" Sebastian replied.

"If there's soup, I'll have some. And the herbal tea that Madame Red gave me to drink" Luke said.

"Yes Master. I shall return momentarily" Sebastian left the room and Luke sat up, ignoring the pain in his leg.

When Sebastian returned, he brought a bowl of soup and a pitcher of water. Luke accepted the bowl of soup and began eating. While he was eating, Sebastian cut his wrist and added a few drops of his blood to the water pitcher.

"I thought you said your blood was dangerous to consume" Luke said.

"You seem to fare well after the first few drops. This will help the pain you are feeling" Sebastian replied.

"There aren't any side effects to this, are there?" Luke asked.

"Usually there are but this is just three drops. They won't affect you" Sebastian replied.

Luke nodded and drank a glass of the water. He felt warmth pool into his stomach and the pain in his body left him.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Luke whispered and Sebastian reached out to tuck his master into bed.

"Goodnight Master" Sebastian said and Luke's eyes shut.

_The bond is nearly complete. Soon Luke Phantomhive will be mine. _


	3. My Master, Teased

A few days later Luke was eating his breakfast when Ciel came in with Sebastian.

"Good morning" Luke greeted as he took a bite of the bread that Sebastian had baked.

"Good morning" Ciel replied.

Sebastian pulled out the chair and Ciel seated himself. At the moment the doors banged open and Grell, Madame Red's butler, rode inside at full speed on a meal cart laden with tea and other snacks. The cart and Grell crashed right into Finny and spilled the tea onto Finny's shirt.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The gardener cried as he jumped around.

"I'm so sorry" Grell whimpered from the floor. "Here I'll wipe it off" The clumsy butler reached for a napkin of the table but grabbed the table cloth instead knocking the masters' breakfasts to the floor.

Luke's eyes widened and Ciel frowned. Bard leaned over to Luke.

"Master...why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?" Bard asked in a whisper.

Luke flashed back to when Madame Red had begged him to take on Grell so that Sebastian would train him.

"Don't act like you're any less useless" Ciel said.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced but I suppose we're all being disturbed" Luke replied.

"I am so sorry for causing all this trouble… I simply don't know how I can apologize enough" Grell moaned. Then his face lit up. "Wait! The only thing I can do now is die".

Grell pulled out a knife and held it at his throat. Luke's eyes widened but Ciel scoffed.

"I shall atone with my death!" Grell declared and the other servants began debating what to do.

"There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It will take hours to clean up the blood" Sebastian said with a close eyed smile.

"Thank you Sebastian, you are so kind" Grell lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"I shall be leaving to London then. I'll be back for lunch" Luke stood and brushed leftover crumbs from his clothes.

"Will you be alright?" Ciel asked his brother.

"I'll be fine, Ciel. I'll be back before you know it" Luke replied.

Luke didn't take Sebastian with him but rather rode a horse to London. He entered a side street and stopped right outside a shop. There was a coffin leaning against the wall next to the door and the sign overhead read 'Undertaker'. Luke dropped himself from his horse and smiled when his leg didn't hurt from the impact of his feet hitting the ground.

He opened the door of the shop which was always unlocked and closed it behind him. It was dark and dusty in the little shop. Coffins of different sizes littered the floor and there was a strong scent of sulphur and blood in the air.

"Undertaker? Are you in?" Luke asked, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"Heh heh heh" A person's giggle was the answer and a door to an upright coffin creaked open.

"How've you been, Undertaker?" Luke asked with a cheerful smile.

"Have you come to finally be refitted for a coffin? You've grown taller, Earl Phantomhive"

The Undertaker was a tall and slim man. He was usually clothed in black robes and a grey scarf which was tied at his waist. His long silver hair was waist length with a few braids here and there and his bangs covered his eyes. He also had a scar running across his face and neck. A top hat which trailed to the floor was on his head and he had been an acquaintance of Luke's father Vincent.

"The one you gave me for my birthday fits me perfectly" Luke replied and the Undertaker giggled.

"How about some tea?"

Luke sat down on an empty coffin and Undertaker brought tea for them. Luke sipped at the tea and the Undertaker sniffed the air.

"There is a foul odor in the air" He said sniffing like a dog.

"Maybe your chemicals?" Luke asked.

"No, no. The scent is coming from you" Undertaker inched closer and stuck his nose into Lucas's shirt collar.

"It's coming from me? What does it smell like?" Luke asked wriggling as Undertaker licked his neck with his long tongue.

"A demon. You have demon blood in your body" Undertaker replied, moving away.

"I was involved in a kidnapping a few days ago. Sebastian offered his blood for help me" Luke said.

"It's strange that I can smell it. It should have faded by now" Undertaker chuckled and Luke cracked a smile.

"So how many people died this month?" Luke asked.

"Around fifty or more. Winter is coming so people will die from frostbite" Undertaker replied and Luke chuckled.

"If you weren't an Earl, I would have made you my apprentice. You seem to find this place enjoyable more than scary"

"I remember Father dragging me away from this shop every time we came here. He thought you would corrupt me"

"I do remember you nearly destroying your hand by taking the concentrated sulphuric acid with your bare hands" Undertaker commented.

"I was a naughty child"

"You're becoming even more insolent. Taking blood from a demon"

"Sebastian said there wouldn't be any side effects. I feel better than ever" Luke said.

"Oh would you look at the time. I have to deliver a coffin to the graveyard in an hour. I should finish preparing the body" Undertaker said.

"I'm going back to the manor. It was nice to see you, Undertaker" Luke stood and drained his tea cup.

"You too, little Luke" Undertaker floated away and Luke rode back to the manor.

When Luke entered the manor, he was taken aback by the decoration. There were ribbons everywhere and frills and bows and everything was pink. Luke smiled and then heard a squeal.

"Luke!"

Luke held his arms out and Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"Lizzie, how wonderful to see you" Luke said hugging his cousin and sister in law.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Luke. Where did Ciel go?" Elizabeth asked, her green eyes shining.

"He had gone to London but he'll be back. Is aunt here?" Luke asked.

"No, I sneaked out to see Ciel. Do you like the decorations?"

"Of course Lizzie. I enjoy the color pink more than anyone else" Luke replied.

"Everything looks much cuter now"

"Just like you" Luke poked her nose and she giggled.

She turned, her blond curls swishing and let out a happy laugh.

"Where are the servants? Did they not attend you?" Luke asked.

"No, I made them all cute. Come and see!"

Elizabeth dragged Luke upstairs and into the drawing room. Bard had a frilly bonnet on his head and Finny was dressed with bunny ears and paws. Meyrin wasn't dressed in anything cute and Grell seemed to have disappeared.

"Master, help!" The three servants begged.

"You all look adorable. Is there something for me, Lizzie?" Luke asked excited.

"Master?" Meyrin asked doubtfully.

"I always heard the Master was a bit off his in mind but I didn't realize he was actually crazy" Bard said.

"I brought you something adorable. Tada!"

Luke bent and Elizabeth clipped on two cat ears on his head.

"What about the paws and tail?" Luke asked touching the ears delicately.

Elizabeth produced the rest of the costume and Luke strapped on the tail and wore the paws.

"This is amazing. Can I keep this?" Luke asked.

"Of course!" Elizabeth declared.

The other servants ran out of the room the minute the door opened.

"Ciel's home" Luke said looking out the window.

Elizabeth took off like a bullet to find Ciel. Luke walked down the stairs leisurely and entered the salon where everyone else had gathered. The minute he stepped in, he stopped short. Sebastian was wearing a pink frilly bonnet which made Luke grin in amusement.

"You look good, Sebastian. Pink is a good color for you" Luke snickered as Sebastian glared at him.

"Brother, don't encourage her" Ciel murmured.

"Ciel, she is your fiancée. If you don't treat her well, I will. We do share the same tastes" Luke replied and Elizabeth twirled around happily.

"I have an idea!" Lizzie stated, "Since the manor is decorated so prettily why don't we have a ball tonight?" She grabbed Ciel's wrist and spun him around. "You can be my escort and we can dance all night long isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Luke exclaimed and Elizabeth giggled.

"You'll all wear the clothes I've picked out. It'll look so cute. You, come with me. I'll make you even more cute than you already are!"

Elizabeth grabbed Grell and dragged him out. Luke chuckled and turned to Ciel who looked properly angered. He turned his gaze to Sebastian who was staring at Luke with a hungry look in his eyes.

"How do you like the cat ears? They suit me, no?" Luke asked twirling around to show off.

This was the last straw for Ciel and he stalked out of the room. Luke laughed when the other servants also ran off, presumably to hide leaving him alone with Sebastian.

"You enjoy cats, right Sebastian? Don't I look like one right now?" Luke asked with a carefree laugh.

He stopped when he felt Sebastian's gloved hand on his head stroking the ears. Luke smiled serenely and closed his eyes. Sebastian ran the hand down to where the tail was attached to Luke's waist.

"You look simply beautiful, Master" Sebastian replied huskily and Luke felt a shiver down his spine.

Sebastian ran his hand up and cupped Luke's face. Luke stared up at Sebastian and felt his breath catch at the look of want in Sebastian's eyes. Just then, an explosion from overhead caught their attention and broke the connection between the two. Sebastian bowed and left the room to find out the source of the explosion. Luke blinked and touched the top of his head where Sebastian had touched him. He smiled and then went off to find Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was dressed in a red dress with a poof skirt and ruffles when Luke entered the room.

"Luke, your clothes are over there!" she pointed to a hanger and Luke was surprised to see a blue suit.

"It's blue? I thought you wanted me to look cute" Luke said.

"The blue one is Ciel's. The green one is yours" Elizabeth said adjusting her dress.

"I'll just change" Luke entered the bathroom and dressed quickly.

When he came out, Elizabeth squealed at how adorable he looked. He held her hand and escorted her back down to the salon for the ball. Elizabeth had dressed Grell in a white wedding gown, Bard was in a sailor's outfit, Tanaka in a Japanese princess costume and Finny was dressed in a neko nurse outfit. The only one who was dressed in a costume was Meyrin.

Just then Ciel appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a blue outfit which did make him look cute. The blue was exactly the shade of his eyes. He came down the stairs and was hugged by Elizabeth who exclaimed how cute he was. Then the air of the room darkened when Elizabeth spotted the ring Ciel was wearing.

"Ciel… why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you. It matches your outfit perfectly now where did it go?"

"This ring is fine, Lizzie" Ciel said and Elizabeth threw a fit.

"NO! I WENT TO SO MUCH TROUBLE AND THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL! WHY WON'T YOU WEAR THE RING I PICKED OUT FOR YOU! I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT!

"Lizzie that isn't it, this ring-"

"Ha! Fooled you!" She lunged at Ciel and took the ring off of his thumb. "It's mine now!" She held it up.

"Lizzie…" Ciel said.

Luke looked down at his hand where a similar ring was on his thumb.

"Lizzie, listen to me..." Luke began but Elizabeth didn't seem to hear him.

She held the ring up to her eye. "This one is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on-"

"GIVE IT BACK." Lizzie flinched. Ciel held out his hand, all emotion gone. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he would do to get the piece of jewelry back. "Give me that ring now Elizabeth."

"Why are you so angry at me?" Ciel's eye narrowed, "I just wanted to make everything look adorable that's all…" She was on the verge of tears. "Why are you so angry at me? I hate this stupid ring! Take it!" She brought it up and flung it towards the ground. Luke winced as the blue diamond shattered.

Ciel stiffened, pure hatred in his eyes, he ran forward and brought his hand up.

"No!" Luke ran forward and pulled Lizzie into a protective embrace to shield her from Ciel.

Luke watched with wide eyes as Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist to stop him.

"Young Master, you forgot the staff we went through so much trouble to get" Sebastian said placing the cane in Ciel's hand.

Luke let go of Elizabeth and she looked up tearfully at Sebastian.

"Forgive my master Lady Elizabeth but that ring was something important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to each head of the Phantomhive Family or in this case heads of the Phantomhive family. He has grown attached to it; it's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand as to why this upset him."

"I have the same ring, Lizzie" Luke said holding out his hand and showing Lizzie the blue diamond ring on his thumb.

"It, it was that important to him? I destroyed it?"

"Please don't blame yourself Lizzie…" Luke said.

Ciel took the ring and then walked towards the window.

"Ciel?" Luke asked and the boy threw the ring right out the window.

"Even without it, I am still head of the Phantomhives. Some silly ring won't change that." Ciel stated. He walked over to Lizzie, "How long are you going to cry?"

He pulled out a handkerchief, "Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose to dance?"

Luke stepped away and Sebastian picked up a violin. He began to play expertly catching everyone's attention.

"He's incredible." Meyrin whispered to no one in general.

Grell then rushed up and began singing along with the violin. His voice was surprisingly good which shocked the servants

"What the bloody hell? He can actually sing!" Bard yelled.

"So are we agreed? We shall forget our troubles and dance the night away?" Lizzie took the hand Ciel offered and they spun into a waltz.

Luke smiled as he watched his brother dance with his little cousin. At that moment Ciel looked so happy and carefree that Luke was reminded of the days when their parents were alive and the manor was full of joy. Then he glanced over at Meyrin who was staring at the couple.

"Meyrin, would you dance with me?" Luke asked holding out his hand.

"Master, it is not appropriate for a maid" Meyrin replied.

"Screw propriety. This is a ball. Everyone should enjoy" Luke twirled Meyrin into his arms and they began to dance.

After a few hours, Elizabeth finally grew exhausted and fell asleep. Grell carried her out to the carriage and took her home. Luke waved as the carriage went off into the distance, and Ciel gave a weary sigh and said, "It's finally over… What a horrible day it has been" Luke chuckled and they all returned to the manor.

After changing into his nightclothes, Luke walked to Ciel's room.

"I know you're feeling upset about the ring" Luke said sitting next to his brother.

"Not to worry, Master" Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his own and placed the ring on it. Ciel gasped in surprise.

"This ring has seen the deaths of many generations of Phantomhive heads. It will eventually see our deaths too. Be very careful that you don't lose it" Luke said placing a hand on his brother's head.

"It has heard the dying screams of many for generation upon generation. I close my eyes and I hear them too…" Ciel looked down at the ring. "Voices echoing in my head…."

"If I throw the ring away I won't have to listen to the screaming anymore. At least that is what I believed." Sebastian picked up the candelabra as he continued, "Hmph, ridiculous yes."

"I believed that too, Ciel. When Father gave me the ring to wear for a day and then I had to return it to him. The voices haunt me to this day" Luke made his brother lie down and then tucked the blankets over him.

"Luke, Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep" Ciel said quietly.

"My, my, are you showing your weak side?" Sebastian asked and Luke sent him a warning glance.

"It's just a simple order" Ciel murmured

"I'll stay" Luke patted his brother's head and then took his hand under the covers.

After a few minutes, Ciel fell asleep and Luke stood up. At that moment, Sebastian lifted him up bridal style.

"Sebastian, put me down" Luke said.

"It is most unsanitary to walk around without shoes" Sebastian ignored Luke's protests and carried him back to his room.

"Why don't you let me walk on my own?" Luke asked, childishly folding his arms.

"Why don't you have a fiancée?" Sebastian asked and Luke chuckled.

"Which woman would want a cripple like me?"

"I wouldn't mind" Sebastian leaned over and pushed Luke's bangs up to reveal the Faustian contract mark.

"Sebastian, you can't be with me. Think of the scandal that will break out" Luke replied as he stared into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"It doesn't matter" Sebastian leaned forward and captured Luke's lips with his own.

Luke's eyes slipped shut as the pure pleasure of the simple kiss took over his mind. The Faustian mark on Luke's forehead began to glow. Sebastian pulled away and Luke stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Goodnight Master" Sebastian bowed and left the room with the candelabra, bathing the room in darkness.

Luke tucked himself into bed and sleep came to him in the wee hours of the morning.

_Soon you will be mine, Luke Phantomhive. Your mind, body and soul will be mine. _


	4. My Master, Befriended

"Good morning" Luke said limping into the dining room.

"Good morning, brother" Ciel replied calmly, sipping his tea.

"Good morning, Master" The three servants, Meyrin, Bard and Finny chorused.

"Allow me, Master" Sebastian pulled out a chair of Luke who seated himself as elegantly as he could.

"Thank you Sebastian. What is today's tea?"

"Today we have Earl Grey tea, sir" Sebastian poured a cup for Luke who accepted it gratefully.

"We'll be going out to London today, big brother. The Queen has sent this" Ciel held up a letter sealed with the royal crest and Sebastian passed it over to Luke.

"It's about the murders of those women. I suppose the Queen's guard dogs have to be on the move again" Luke smirked and the servants shivered at how alike both the master's smirks were.

"The London townhouse is waiting for us. We'll leave soon after breakfast" Ciel said.

"Master, your medication" Sebastian said pointing to a small tray near Luke's eggs.

Luke swallowed them and washed it down with tea.

"How is your leg doing?" Ciel asked.

"It doesn't hurt since I started taking this new medication Madam Red gave me. I can walk a lot more without the stick and I get less tired" Luke replied and Ciel nodded.

They boarded the carriage and Luke stared out at the rapidly fading countryside.

"At least we have some excitement. Since that Italian incident with Mr. Damian I've been so bored" Luke said.

"You rather enjoyed scaring him didn't you?" Ciel asked and Luke nodded.

"I think burning him in the oven was the best idea" Luke replied and Ciel chuckled.

"Sometimes I think you're the more sadistic one, brother" Ciel said.

They reached the London townhouse and the carriage door was opened by Sebastian. Luke stepped out first and took a deep breath. His leg twinged in pain and his grip on his staff tightened. It went unnoticed by everyone except Sebastian whose eyes immediately left Ciel and focused on the elder Phantomhive.

"Master, I recommend you rest your leg after entering. I will have you herbal tea made for you" Sebastian said and Luke nodded.

As they walked into the townhouse and up the stairs, Luka stopped for a moment. He stared down at the pure white steps and closed his eyes.

_"Luke, don't run on the stairs!" His mother shouted._

_Luka laughed and turned around. His mother was looking at him with disapproval with a baby Ciel in her arms. _

_"I won't fall!" Luke ran down the stairs and tripped. _

_"Luke!" _

_Luke felt like he was flying but he crashed down to the ground rather horribly. Blood gushed from a wound on his temple and his leg was twisted in an impossible way. His mother ran down the stairs and called for Tanaka. Luke was rushed to the hospital and stayed in pain until his aunt; Madam Red administered anesthesia for a surgery. _

Luke winced and heard his name being called.

"I'm coming Ciel" Luke walked up the stairs in a slow pace and turned to glance at the empty spot at his right. His mother had stood right there with Ciel in her arms, giving him the look of disapproval.

He greeted Madam Red and Lau, and seated himself on an armchair. Sebastian served him the herbal tea and Ciel began to relay the events of the case the Queen wanted them to solve.

"Jack the Ripper sounds like a rather apt name" Luke commented.

"We shall visit the crime scene" Ciel said.

"Do you have the guts to view the crime scene?" Lau asked, setting down his cup.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place" Lau stood from his seat. "Will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them" He walked over to Ciel. "If you set foot into that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness" he leaned over and placed his hand over Ciel's cheek as if to pinch him. "Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I came here to avenge Her Majesty's distress. Don't ask any unnecessary questions" Ciel replied coldly.

They rode off in the carriage to the crime scene. People had already gathered and Ciel marched up to an inspector from Scotland Yard.

"This isn't a sort of place that little boys and girls come to. Hurry along back home" The red haired inspector said.

"Where is the victim's corpse?" Luke asked sharply and the inspector started.

"Corpse? What are you talking about?"

"Aberlain!" came the deep and rough voice of Lord Randall.

"What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?" Randall asked Luke.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Aberlain asked.

"We came here to clean up the mess made by you dawdling hounds, Sir Arthur Randall" Luke replied holding up the letter with the Queen's seal making Randall scowl.

Ciel using the distraction grabbed the papers that Aberlain had been holding.

"There aren't any significant leads yet" Ciel commented scanning the papers. The papers were snatched away from him by Randall.

"Scotland Yard is taking care of this incident. Don't stick your nose where it's not wanted" Randall said.

"Fine by me. Let's go, Ciel, Sebastian" Luke turned and walked away with Ciel and Sebastian at his heels.

"What are you going to do now?" Madame Red asked.

"Asking him would be the best option" Ciel replied.

"He'll answer all out questions" Luke said.

"Earl, you can't mean..." Lau trailed off.

"It's just as you suspect" Ciel replied.

Luke smiled fondly as he looked up at the sign that said 'Undertaker'.

"So where are we?" Lau asked.

"You knew what was going on a minute ago!" Madam Red fumed and her butler, Grell attempted to calm her down.

"This is an undertaking establishment of one of Master's acquaintances" Sebastian replied.

"An undertaker?" Madame Red asked.

"This place brings back memories" Luke said his smile growing larger.

Sebastian opened the door and let Ciel pass him.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel asked and Luke stepped in front of him.

"I'm back, Undertaker" Luke announced.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later" A creepy voice said. The casket in front of them creaked open and the Undertaker revealed himself to the fright of Madam Red, Lau and Grell.

"Welcome Earls"

"Thank you" Luke said with an extravagant bow.

"Don't humor him, brother" Ciel said.

"Have you finally decided to get into your own special casket?" The Undertaker asked excitedly.

"As if anyone would come for that" Ciel replied.

"The one you gave me is perfect, Undertaker" Luke said cheerfully and Ciel face palmed.

"You've grown taller by two inches, Earl Luke Phantomhive. You should come so I may fit you for another coffin. Free of charge of course" Undertaker giggled and Luke grinned.

"How do you know the Undertaker?" Madam Red asked.

"When I was in the hospital recovering from my leg, he had come to take a body from the morgue. I pulled on his hair and he laughed uproariously enough to shake the hospital walls. We've been friends ever since" Luke replied and the Undertaker wrapped his arms around the older Earl Phantomhive.

"I'm not a child you can cling to, Undertaker" Luke said and the Undertaker nuzzled his neck.

"We're here for..." "I know what you're here. I'm afraid she can't be seen by people yet. I made her all pretty, you know?" The Undertaker hushed Luke by pressing a finger against his lips.

"I want to hear more about that" Ciel replied.

"I see. So being an undertaker is just your cover. How much is your information?" Lau asked.

The Undertaker let go of Luke and shoved his face right up to Lau's.

"I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's coin" The Undertaker turned from Lau and then popped up in front of Ciel.

"Now, Earl give me that. Bestow the finest of laughs upon me!"

The Undertaker backed away from Ciel and then wrapped himself around Luke who chuckled at his antics. Lau's jokes failed to make the Undertaker laugh and Madame Red's scandalous news failed to make him laugh. Then Sebastian stepped forward.

"Everyone please step outside. Do not come in until I tell you"

They all stood outside and then the Undertaker exploded with laughter. He laughed loud enough to shake the walls of the shop and the sign 'UNDERTAKER' fell from the wall. They reentered the shop and Luke began laughing at the sight of the Undertaker slumped over a coffin, still laughing.

"Tea anyone?" Luke asked walking over to a side table.

"Allow me Master" Sebastian said and Luke sat down on a coffin.

The Undertaker stood and wrapped his arms around Luke again. He ran his hands through Luke's hair and Luke shivered at how cold his hands were.

"I've had many customers like the ones you describe. They have a little something missing" The Undertaker giggled.

"How?" Luke asked curiously.

"Their uterus is always missing. The entire body is a mess but the uterus is removed quite expertly" Undertaker replied.

"He did it on a road that was public though, high trafficked as well. Wouldn't an amateur have difficulty doing the job quickly enough?" Sebastian wondered and the Undertaker's grip on Luke tightened.

"Can't breathe" Luke gasped out and the grip was loosened.

"You're a clever one… butler. That is exactly what I was thinking…" Undertaker let go of Luke and then spun him round to face the rest. "You see he slits her throat with a sharp weapon" He dragged his nails across Luke's throat. "Then" His other hand lowered to Luke's stomach area. "He rips her right here, and takes her precious womanly parts"

Luke turned around to look at the Undertaker and then spotted a strange glow under his long bangs.

"There will be more slain I am sure. Sadistic killers like him don't stop until somebody makes him. Can you stop him? Will you sniff him out? Like a good little guard dog…" Undertaker cackled.

"I will find him. I am bound by the name of the Phantomhives. We will find this killer by any means necessary" Luke declared.

"Agreed" Ciel said and the Undertaker laughed.

They left in a carriage back to the townhouse. While in the carriage Luke thought about what the Undertaker had said.

"With this new information it narrows down our suspects, first we must look at those with the necessary skills, and crossing out anybody with an alibi of the night in question. With the particular organ being taken it suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. This means we should concentrate our investigation on people dealing with secret societies." Sebastian said.

"As if that narrows the field?" Madam Red yelled, "Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!"

Luke stared at his aunt and then glanced at Sebastian.

"Besides… the season is ending soon, any doctor that follows the nobles to the cities will be returning to the country soon then what?" Madame Red said.

"Then we will have to conclude this investigation quickly. I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

Madam Red and Lau stared dumbstruck and Ciel just smirked.

"Sebastian, make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them immediately" Luke said.

Sebastian opened the carriage door, "Now if you will excuse me…" And with that the demon butler was gone. Luke chuckled when he saw the others faces.

"HE KNOWS THAT WE'RE MOVING RIGHT?" Madam Red yelled.

"Sebastian can take care of it; we can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel said.

They returned to the townhouse and the front door was opened by Sebastian himself.

"Welcome back everyone, I have awaited your return. The tea is ready for you in the drawing room." He said taking Ciel's hat.

"Hold on! How are you here?!"

"I finished that little errand so I made my way home."

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well, yes I made a list of names based on the things we had discussed and contacted them all to ask the relevant questions." He stated motioning to the three scrolls he held.

"Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you."

"Here we go…" Luke said as a knife sliced the ribbon of the first scroll and Sebastian began to list off names and alibis. He went on and on until he finished.

Luke looked around at all their faces; Lau's was of… well Lau. Madam Red's was in complete shock; her hat was falling off her head. Grell however was staring at Sebastian in pure adoration.

"From this information I have narrowed down our lists to one possible suspect." Sebastian concluded.

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madam Red asked.

"See, my lady. I am simply one hell of a butler."

Luke laughed outright at this and then entered the drawing room.

"So who is our suspect?" He asked seating himself.

"The Viscount Druitt also known as Alistair Chambers. He graduated from medical school but never went into practice" Sebastian replied pouring tea for Luke and the rest.

"Oh, I know him. He was my old friend from when I went to study music at the Academy. We were quite a pair, every single duet we sang used to impress anyone who came to see us. Isn't he the one who has thrown the most parties this entire season?" Luke asked.

"He has undercover parties for his closer friends and he enjoys occult practices" Sebastian replied.

"So he uses these prostitutes for these rituals?" Luke asked.

"Tonight is the last party of the season. It's our last chance" Ciel replied.

"So we have to infiltrate the party. We have to go in disguises. I can change my hair color and-" "Master, I think you shouldn't go for the party. Your limp is well known in the social circles. It would be a dead giveaway" Sebastian interrupted.

"I can't let Ciel do this on his own" Luke protested and then winced as his leg twinged in pain.

"I'll be fine, brother. Sebastian is right, you need to rest your leg" Ciel said.

"So how should we disguise Ciel?" Lau asked.

"We should dress him as a girl. I have a dress which can fit him perfectly" Madame Red replied.

"A girl?" Ciel asked, turning red.

"It's the perfect disguise. That way you can catch the Viscount" Madame Red said.

"I was rather disappointed in not coming along but I would love to see Ciel in a skirt. You'll look positively lovely" Luke said with a wicked smile.

"I won't do that" Ciel said.

"You agreed that it would you would do anything" Luke said and Ciel sighed.

A few hours later found Luke in the library reading. Since he wasn't going along with them, he had decided not to partake in the preparations. Sebastian had been given the responsibility of stuffing Ciel in a corset which Luke found amusing. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered with a cart laden with tea and other treats.

"Sebastian, there was no need for this" Luke said setting down his book.

"I was busy and failed to serve you tea, Master. I apologize" Sebastian bowed low.

"It's alright Sebastian, I'm just rather annoyed that I can't go along tonight" Luke replied.

"I shall be with Young Master every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about" Sebastian poured the tea and placed it on a side table for Luke.

"I know you won't let any harm come to him"

Sebastian knelt and took Luke's right hand in both of his gloved ones. Luke stared down at him and Sebastian kissed the knuckles softly. Luke's heart thumped so loud that he thought that everyone in the house could hear it.

"Come to my room after" Luke blurted out and Sebastian arched a brow in question.

"As you wish" Sebastian let go of Luke's hand and left the room.

Luke leaned against the chair and then looked out the window. The carriage was leaving and he chuckled when he saw Ciel being helped inside while wearing a pink frilly dress. After finishing dinner that was served by Grell, Luke retreated to the study. He changed into his nightclothes and retired to his bed. Even though he had to wait up for Sebastian, Luke eventually fell asleep in the warmth of the bed.

He awoke to the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair. He eyes opened and focused on Sebastian's pale face.

"I apologize for waking you" Sebastian said.

"I told you to come. It's not a problem" Luke replied sitting up.

He threw off his blankets as a clear invitation for Sebastian to join him. Sebastian took off his outer black coat and shoes. Once Sebastian was sitting up next to him, Luke wrapped his arms around the butler's waist and cuddled right into his chest. Sebastian chuckled and ran his fingers through Luke's red hair.

"Did you catch the Viscount?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Yes, he was taken away by Scotland Yard. The threat of Jack the Ripper is over" Sebastian replied.

Luke yawned and his head slumped against Sebastian's chest.

"Seb? Tomorrow night, I want..." Luke yawned again.

"What is it, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"I want your blood. I'm feeling weaker and weaker" Luke replied and then his body relaxed as he succumbed to sleep.

Sebastian smirked and then tucked his master into bed. Then he blew out the candles and left the room.

_You'll want more than my blood soon, Luke Phantomhive. _


	5. My Master, Attacked

"Jack the Ripper strikes again?" Luke asked aghast as he read the headline at the countryside manor.

Beside him Ciel was shaking with rage at the news. Luke could relate with why Ciel was angry. After all, he had dressed as a girl, nearly been molested and sold by the Viscount and all that was for nothing since the Viscount really wasn't the Ripper.

"So now who is it?" Luke asked frustrated.

"We will need to find out. Sebastian, go find out at once" Ciel ordered and Sebastian went off.

Luke sighed and went up the stairs. He pulled open a door which he had not opened in years. The room was still pristine and everything was still in its position. The room was a music room that Luke had frequented when he was younger. He had been told he had a great voice when he sang at recitals and at his boarding school. After his parents died, Luke never felt like singing ever again.

He ventured into the room and sat down at the piano. He pressed a white key and smiled at the sound. He closed his eyes and let his hands run over the keys. He smiled at the tune and then began playing a few tunes like 'Twinkle Twinkle' and 'London Bridge is Falling Down'.

Later that night, Ciel, Sebastian and Luke stood outside in a dank alleyway of a street in London. According to their investigation the next prostitute to be murdered was in the very apartment that they were standing outside of. Hopefully the Ripper would show himself and they would catch him.

"He will show himself if we stake out this place right?" Ciel asked.

Ciel had downgraded his normal Earl clothes and had dressed in pants and a white shirt. Instead of an eye patch he wore a bandage over his eye and a cap on his head. Luke was dressed similarly but Sebastian hadn't changed from his butler attire.

"Yes" Sebastian replied.

Luke's head shot up when he heard a strange noise in the alleyway. He placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder which made Ciel look up at him.

"You know, I realized the murdered prostitutes had more in common besides their profession." Ciel started and Luke heard a distinct 'meow'. He turned to Sebastian and found him holding an alley cat in his arms.

"The most beautiful glossy black hair…" Sebastian said, clearly distracted.

"But what still confuses me is why he had to kill them all," Ciel continued.

"So very lovable that it must be a sin." Sebastian added to his previous statement.

"What's more is I-" Ciel was cut off.

"It is rather adorable" Luke said referring to the cat.

"Listen when I am talking to you!" Ciel yelled. Luke chuckled

"I apologize, sir but she is so beautiful, and soft." Sebastian said.

Then a high pitched scream echoed throughout the alley. The cat jumped out from Sebastian's arms and ran off. Luke shot into action and ran as fast as he could to the front door of the apartment. He pulled it open and gaped at the mutilated body of the prostitute surrounded by her own blood.

"Move!" Ciel tried to look past his brother and Luke grabbed his brother and dragged him away from the door.

"It's better if you don't see this, Ciel" Luke replied, holding onto his struggling brother and covering his eyes.

The footsteps were heard. Luke tightened his grip on Ciel as the person slowly came out from the shadows.

"You've splattered it around in a lavish haven't you, Jack the Ripper? No, Grell Sutcliffe" Sebastian said.

Luke gaped at Grell who was covered in blood from head to toe.

"No, this isn't... I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too..." "Do you think you can act innocent while you're looking like that? Give it up, we know who you are" Luke said.

"This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world" Sebastian said.

"Someone like him?" Luke asked.

"You played the facade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly" Sebastian said.

A drop of blood trailed down Grell's cheek as if it was a teardrop. Then he straightened up and grinned. His teeth were sharp and shark like and his grin was more maniacal than pleasant.

"So?" Grell pulled off the ribbon that held his hair away from his face. "I am an actress" he continued as he pulled off his owlish glasses and produced a comb from his pocket. "Quite an exceptional one at that" he dragged the comb through his brown hair. As the comb swept through the brown hair it turned a shade of crimson red.

"But you aren't just normal Sebastian, are you?" Grell asked as he pulled on a pair of black gloves.

"It's the name I was given by my masters, so I am Sebastian. For now" Sebastian replied.

"My, that's quite the subservient personality you have. However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself. Well then, once again, Sebastian... No Sebby. I will introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler, Grell Sutcliffe"

Luke's eye twitched at the sight of Grell's now waist length crimson hair and eerie green eyes. He didn't know why but that shade of green was familiar to him in a way.

"I finally get to meet you without a disguise. I was quite surprise to begin with as it was the first time I had a seen a demon act as a butler"

"Wait, so you knew what Sebastian was all along?" Luke asked, still holding onto Ciel.

"Yes and I also knew his connection to you, Luke"

"Wait, what connection?" "That should be my line. For someone like you to be acting as a butler. You are supposed to be a neutral being in the balance between god and humans. A grim reaper" Sebastian said ignoring Luke's questions.

"Why would you become a butler?" Sebastian asked.

"Indeed. Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?"

Ciel stiffened in Luke's arms.

"Your kind can fall in love?" Luke asked.

"And that woman is?" Sebastian asked.

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" A voice came from the little apartment. Footsteps were heard and the owner of the voice came out from the shadows. Ciel pulled Luke's hand away from his eyes and stared at Madame Red.

"This was beyond my expectation. To think that there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature..." Madame Red commented.

"You were on the suspect list of course, Madame. However you alibi was perfect" Luke said.

"You even suspected me, one of your relatives?" Madame asked.

"If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack', blood relations had no bearing. It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice was inhuman, then that would change everything. If they could enter and leave a room however they wished and could escape from the Viscount's home and go to the East End, then Jack the Ripper could be none other than Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe" Ciel explained.

"Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors. They all underwent a specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work. Among the list of patients, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that apartment, Mary Kelly. We knew that if we loitered around, you'd be sure to show up, though we could not save her" Luke explained.

"This is so unfortunate, Luke, Ciel, my adorable nephews. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again. However this time, I will not give anything up!" Madame Red declared.

Luke's eyes widened at the chainsaw in Grell's hand and turned around with Ciel wrapped in his arms. Sebastian came forth and stopped the chainsaw by holding the blade between his two hands. Grell pushed but Sebastian threw the red haired reaper away from the two brothers.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"Reapers have a tool they can use to prey on people's souls. It is the reapers scythe" Sebastian replied.

"Don't give it a lame name like 'scythe'! I took so much trouble to customize it! It's able to shred any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted this death scythe. My skills are a bit rusty so I want a good workout with you"

Luke's eye twitched as the innuendo washed over him. He could feel a growing anger enter him at he saw the loving eyes Grell was giving Sebastian.

"Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments? I am in the middle of my work" Sebastian asked and Luke grinned.

"Oh, how stoic! That part of you pushes me over the edge, too!" Grell squealed.

Luke growled and Ciel looked up at him in confusion.

"You know I love the color red. Lipstick, clothes, hair. Red is my favorite color. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood. Sebastian I'll make you into an even more appealing man. I will carve you down to your inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose color everywhere" Grell said.

"Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down those who are heading for death" Sebastian turned his back on Grell. "Butlers are those who should obey their Master's like loyal shadows" Sebastian took off his coat and draped it across Luke's shoulders. "Your poor taste, which violates both of these ideals, sickens me"

"Oh Sebby, even so, I am a butler to die for!"

"I've had enough of you" Luke said and Ciel looked up at him.

Luke reached up and touched the mark on his forehead. "On behalf of Her Majesty, and by my own dirtied name, I order you; dispose of them!" the mark glowed and Sebastian's eye flashed pink.

"Yes my Lord!" Sebastian declared.

Luke dragged Ciel away just as the chainsaw swiped at Sebastian. Sebastian began avoiding the scythe and dragged the fight away from the rest.

"You and I have become the guard dog and prey" Madame Red reached into her sleeve. "If you're going to hunt me down, there's only one way" She pulled out a knife and ran towards the brothers.

Luke held up his arm to defend Ciel and gasped when the knife slashes against his upper arm. Sebastian's eyes widened and Luke pressed his hand over the wound.

"As a doctor, why would you do this?" Ciel asked.

"Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" Madame Red whirled around with a scream and grabbed Ciel by the throat.

"Let him go!" Luke grabbed onto his aunt's wrist and tried to make her grip loosen.

"Brats like you..." Her grip of Ciel's neck and her knife tightened.

Ciel stared at her with wide eyes and she held up the knife. "You should never have been born!"

Just then Madame Red hesitated. She stared down at Ciel and then at Luke, whose grip on Ciel had slackened.

"Sister" Madame Red whispered.

"Young Master! Master!" Sebastian yelled. He threw Grell off and ran to attack Madame Red.

"Sebastian wait!" Ciel cried out. "Don't kill her!" Luke yelled, just as Sebastian was about to grab Madame Red.

Madame Red backed away a few steps and the knife fell from her hands. Sebastian backed away and clutched at the wound on his shoulder which had been inflicted on him by Grell's chainsaw.

"Sebastian..." Luke said in apology bowing his head.

"Sebby, you're so daring. Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save the kids. Look at yourself in comparison, Madame. Hurry up and get rid of those two!" Grell said walking towards them.

Madame Red herself was crying. She stared at Ciel and then up at Luke. They both stared at her with wide eyes.

"My sister... My beloved... Their beloved sons... I can't... I can't kill these children" Madame Red said.

"What are you saying after having cut up all those women? If you don't get rid of those two, you'll be the one who's disposed of" Grell warned.

"Madame" Ciel murmured.

"But these two are my..." Madame Red turned and Grell plunged his chainsaw right into her chest.

"NO!" Luke cried and Ciel gasped.

"I am so disappointed, Madame Red! I have no interest in you if you're just like all the other women!" Grell said.

Madame Red fell to the floor and some kind of a film reel began flowing from her body.

"This is..." Sebastian began.

"The memories played back to be judged on the list of those who are scheduled to die by a higher power. That is the job of us Reapers. What kind of human they are, what sort of life they led, whether they should be allowed to live or be killed" Grell explained.

"In other words, a flashback of their life?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, do stop it with all those horrible, old-fashioned names. The dramatic pain... This is the power of the Reaper. It's a Cinematic Record" Grell replied.

Luke watched interestedly as the Cinematic Record began playing.

_The young Madame Red sits in a garden reading. The image fades out to their father. _

_"Rachel, Angelina, please welcome the Lord Phantomhive" Their father said. _

Luke smiled at the sight of his father smiling at his mother and Madame Red. He stared at the picture and then realized that Sebastian looked a lot like Vincent Phantomhive.

_**I always hated the red hair I'd inherited from my father. **_

_"Your hair is truly beautiful, Anne. It's the like the color of liquorice that burns a landscape. Red suits you very well" Vincent said to Madame Red._

_**I came to love the red hair I'd inherited from my father. I came to love red... I came to love you. **_

_"Anne I have something wonderful to tell you." Rachel said to her sister as she smiled at Vincent. _

Luke smiled at the sight of his mother and father seated together on the couch and smiling lovingly at each other. He smiled even more at the wedding of his parents and then felt a sort of pity for his aunt. She had loved his father, Vincent but Luke's father had married Rachel.

_**I came to hate the color red once more. However, I could never hate you. I married a man that I became acquainted with at a party. **_

_Madame Red was seated on a couch while her husband pressed his ear against her pregnant belly. _

_"Will it be a girl or a boy?" Her husband asked with curiosity. _

_"Men are so impatient! I don't know yet" Madame Red replied. _

_**It was different from what I had actually wanted but...even so this time...**_

Luke's eyes widened at the scene of a carriage running out of control.

_"A carriage hit someone!" a man shouted. "Someone call a doctor!"_

_**Somehow it all drifted away. **_

_"Your husband passed away immediately, and in order to save your life, we were forced to remove your womb and abort your child" The doctor said to Madame Red._

_**Everything drifted further away from me. That which I had loved and that which I was coming to love. **_

_Madame Red rode to the Phantomhive manor. The carriage suddenly stopped and she came out of the carriage. Her eyes widened to find the entire manor engulfed in flames. _

_**The stains of red… it covered everything! That color I so hated… that haunting color red!**_

_Madam Red stood in a graveyard surrounded by other people as the Phantomhive's where buried, swallowed up by the Earth. Taking them away for eternity, taking the two people Angelina loved dearly._

_**My sister had passed on with the man she loved, if only… if only my feelings could have been buried in the ground along with them. If only…**_

_A woman flicked her hair behind her head, clearly agitated. "Honestly a child would only be in the way! I don't know who the father of the child is and my customers wouldn't like one hanging around. It is as simple as that."_

_Madam Red looked up from the papers in her hands; the glasses she wore reflected the light, hiding her expression from the prostitute._

_**I had lost everything in my life… those women had what I wanted most… what I would never be given the chance to have again…. And she threw it away without a second thought. As if it was mere trash.**_

_**I will stain them...**_

_In a dark street of London Madam Red walked toward the woman she had operated on. She went unnoticed as the prostitute waved to a man walking away then turning to enter her home. "Hello… aren't you that doctor… what… what are you doing? Please no!"_

_**Red… red blood splattered the pavements and walls.**_

_**I decided to stain the whole wide world red. With my own hands.**_

_Madame Red sat over her recent victim, finishing the job. _

_"My, my!" A cheerful voice called, "That was quite a little show you put on Madame." _

_Looking behind her she scanned up a building, up to the tallest point. A figure stood silhouetted in front of the full, red moon._

_**A red haired Reaper called out playfully to me. A few months later… my missing nephews suddenly reappeared.**_

_Madam Red busted into a room, "Oh Ciel!" She cried, stopping when she saw the small boy sitting on a chair. A bandage over his eye, and a black clothed butler behind him. Luke sat on the chair opposite Ciel with a bandage tied around his forehead._

_**With them, they brought a butler clad in black.**_

_"You're alright!" She cried, tears in her eyes. She walked forward and knelt down, crushing Ciel into a hug. Then she turned to Luke and hugged him as well. _

_**I was happy to at least get one thing back.**_

_"Thank goodness, I'm glad we still have you Ciel, Luke" She said to the child. Pulling back she held his face in her hands, "Let me take a look at your darling face…"_

_**The child of the man I loved and my sister, if those children could come back, then why couldn't my beloved? Why wasn't I the one he chose to marry?**_

_Madam Red kneeled in front of her recent victim, blood staining her face and the blade in her hand, but this time a butler stood behind her._

_**The more Luke grew the more he reminded me of my beloved. **_

_"How do I look?" Luke asked as he came down the stairs. _

_He was dressed in a similar outfit as Vincent the day Rachel and Vincent had announced their engagement. Madame Red smiled but when Luke turned his attention to Ciel, she surreptitiously wiped a tear away from her eye._

_**Finally, I choose to right all the wrongs I had been dealt.**_

_"You should never have been born!" She yelled at Ciel._

The film ended and Luke was surprised to find a tear in his eye.

"Madame, I'm sorry" Luke murmured.

"How beautiful you were dyed crimson, covered in your victims' blood. I loved you so." Grell threw off his black cloak letting it fall onto the sopping wet ground behind him.

Ciel gazed at his dead aunt in front of him. Grell walked forward. "How sad it was you turned out to be a disappointment in the end".

"You don't have what it takes to wear red." Grell took the red coat that adorned her body. "This cheap little melodrama ends now; it's over Madam Red… good-bye." He said to her slipping on the crimson jacket and walking away.

Madam Red stared emptily at the stars above her, those beautiful eyes never to see again. Ciel knelt down and closed her eyes.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Luke asked making Sebastian widen his eyes in surprise.

"I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet" Ciel said making Grell pause.

"Get rid of the other one" Luke ordered.

"As you wish" Sebastian said.

Grell giggled. "I was going to spare you but if it's your wish, I'll send you there too. Both of you will go to Heaven together!" He whirled around and swiped the chainsaw at Sebastian. Sebastian ducked and the chainsaw swiped through the air.

"Heaven?" Sebastian asked mockingly. He jumped and landed behind Grell. "That has no hold over me" he jumped up and Grell bent backwards to avoid a kick in the face.

"You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you? You scum of a man!" Grell said in a high pitched voice.

"Lady?" Luke asked.

"Indeed. I am one hell of a butler after all" Sebastian said.

"Do you really thing a demon can win against someone who is like unto God?" Grell asked.

"I wonder. However, if the young master has told me to win, then I shall win" Sebastian replied.

"You're putting a lot of effort for the little shrimp. Not to mention your connection with the older one. You'll get burnt" Grell said.

"What connection?" Luke asked.

"No matter, if you get hunted by a real death scythe, you'll be eliminated you know? Aren't you scared?" Grell said and Luke sighed in frustration.

"At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my Master" Sebastian emphasized the word master making Ciel glance up at Luke. "As long as the contract exists, obeying his orders is my duty as a butler"

The fight began. Luke looked over as the fight began and then they leapt into the air.

_I will fulfill your order, Master. No matter what it takes. _


	6. My Master, Compassionate

Luke glanced down at Ciel and then took off Sebastian's jacket. He handed it to Ciel who covered Madame Red with it.

"I feel sorry for her. I remind her of Father as much as you remind her of Mother" Luke said placing an arm around Ciel's shoulder.

Then a loud scream was heard from overhead. Luke looked up to see Grell heading straight for them. Sebastian then leaped down and kicked Grell so he landed a few feet away.

"Sorry, I misjudged the distance" Sebastian apologized.

"You look bloody awful" Luke commented as he took in Sebastian's clothes which were covered with blood.

"He caused me quite a bit of trouble actually" Sebastian said turning to Grell who was trying to get up.

"I… will show you… someday!" Luke heard Grell splutter.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian mocked. "I suppose one can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone…" Walking over to the discarded chainsaw he easily pulled it out of the ground and ripped out the ruined coat.

"Well then, I will just try this. His very special Reaper Scythe…" He walked towards Grell with a smile on his face, "Now it should cut things easily."

"No! Please don't!" Grell pleaded trying to crawl away, Sebastian smashed his face to the ground.

"I must say this is much nicer, I prefer stepping to being stepped on. Master… he is revolting but still a divine being, are you prepared to suffer the consequences of killing him?"

"Must I repeat myself Sebastian?" Luke said.

"No… Finally we have found something you are good at Grell… screaming. Very well done…" Sebastian lifted the chainsaw above his head as Grell's screams got louder. "Now as a reward I will kill you with this cherished little toy of yours…"

"No! No please stop! Don't kill me!"

"So sorry…"

"I can tell you who killed their parents!" Luke started, Ciel's eyes widened.

Sebastian brought the scythe down. It was stopped though… by a pair of hedge clippers.

"Are those hedge clippers?" Luke asked in disbelief.

All of their eyes followed the length of the hedge clippers and then to the person who had stopped Grell's imminent death. The person was tall and slim but his figure was darkened against the full moon.

"I apologize for interrupting." The man said retracting his weapon, "If I may introduce myself, I am William T. Spears and I am an administrator at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Centre." Using the tip of his scythe Will pushed up his glasses, "I have come to retrieve that reaper there"

"Will! William!" Grell squealed as William leapt down, straight as a board. "Did you come to save me?" William landed right on Grell's face making Luke wince.

Will opened a book and began to read from it, "Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff. You have violated several regulations. First, you killed people not on the to die list. Second you modified a death scythe without authorization. Third and finally, you offered someone strictly confidential information about the identity of his relative's murder." Closing the book Will somehow managed to smash Grell's face further into the ground.

A muffled, "Ouch!" Came from the crimson haired reaper.

Luke stared at the man and then noted the exact shade of green eyes that he had. They were similar to Grell's and agonizingly familiar. Will then apologized to Sebastian and left, dragging Grell by the hair.

"I feel rather sorry for you, Lucas Phantomhive" Will said, with one hand holding the chainsaw and the other hold Grell's hair in a tight grip.

"Why would you say that?" Luke asked.

"You were cursed the minute you took the demon's blood. I'm sure you know that" William replied and Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked but William had already left.

"Let's go home" Luke said not looking at Sebastian.

He lifted up Ciel into his arm and then walked out of the alleyway. Sebastian followed them out and then opened the door of the waiting carriage. Luke made Ciel lie down on the seat and then placed his brother's head in his lap. Ciel's eyes were still open and he seemed to have frozen.

When they returned home Luke sent Ciel to bed. He himself changed out of his dirty clothes and into slacks and a simple night robe. Unable to sleep he decided to go find Sebastian. He didn't knock on the door of Sebastian's quarters but rather opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Master, you should be asleep" Sebastian said turning around.

Luke winced at the amount of injuries that littered Sebastian's torso. His ruined shirt was on the floor and there were several bloody rags were on the floor.

"I needed to see you" Luke replied and there was a sudden movement from the bed.

"What was that?" Luke asked glancing at the bed and a loud 'meow' came from under the covers.

"I think you've found my guest" Sebastian said and Luke went over and found a small white kitten on the bed.

"You snuck a cat inside?" Luke asked and he picked up the kitten.

"Young Master is allergic so I keep her in my room" Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, what was he talking about?" Luke asked staring up at Sebastian.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"William said I was cursed. Even Grell said something like that. What is going on?" Luke asked setting the cat back down on the bed.

"My blood wasn't just to help your leg. When I gave you my blood, it created a sort of connection between us. I'm sure you've noticed that your senses have heightened. But the connection is incomplete. We are connected in mind but not body and soul" Sebastian replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You told me there was no side effects to this" Luke said.

"Because I wanted you. You told me never to lie to you and so I didn't tell you at all" Sebastian replied.

"Everyone assumes we are already connected even though we aren't. What if we were?" Luke asked.

"We would be connected perfectly. You need to finish the connection if you wish to know" Sebastian replied.

"You are a demon! A manipulator! Why do you wish to be connected to me?"

"Because I have found my true mate in you, Master. Please accept me" Sebastian bowed low and Luke backed away.

"No" Luke said.

"You are not thinking clearly, Master. Give it a few days of thought" Sebastian said.

Luke turned and walked out of the room. He returned to his bed and tossed and turned the entire night.

The next day, Luke sat with Ciel in a carriage. They were heading the church where Madame Red's funeral was being held. The church bells rang in the distance and Luke was holding a red dress in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked Ciel who nodded firmly.

They got out of the carriage and Luke handed Ciel the dress. Ciel threw it over his shoulder and Luke flung the doors of the church open. Everyone's attention turned to them. Luke entered first and Ciel followed behind him, their shoes clacking on the tiled floor of the church.

"Is that Phantomhive?" one man asked.

"A red dress? How improper!"

"But Madame so loved the color red"

Luke paid them no attention and stood at the coffin of his aunt. She looked cold and frail n the white dress she had worn on her wedding day. He smiled and then began to sing loudly.

_When you are overflown with cold tears, _

_And when the time is ripe, _

_You'd probably have sought out light, _

_And shattered darkness._

Ciel threw the red dress over their aunt and sat down on the table the coffin had been placed on.

_The Persian-red singing voice _

_Slowly dyes your chest the same color, _

_As if it's an eternally yearning _

_And swiftly dispersing melody._

"These white flowers and plain dresses do not suit you at all." Ciel said to his aunt, taking the rose from his jacket as he spoke, "What you need is to be dressed in a stunning red, the color of passion… and licorice." He placed the red rose gently in her hair. "Licorice that blaze in the fields under the red setting sun. Aunt An…" Ciel said to Angelina, his face by hers.

_In the stillness of the shining sky _

_Is my backyard garden. _

_Some day you will finally reach _

_The other side of the shore._

_The night's darkness, while guarding the moon, _

_Whispers along a lullaby, on and on, _

_Until the eyes of the children, _

_Who no longer cry, become soaked in dreams._

Then red rose petals flew threw the open doorway as a final farewell. Luke continued to sing as memories of his aunt when he was a child flashed through his mind.

_Farewell... _

_Since I will never see you a second time, _

_it feels like my chest is being hollowed out _

_by the night, dearly and madly._

_In the stillness of the shining sky _

_is your home of return. _

_Beyond the darkness where the moon sinks _

_is a narrow path that leads you _

_back to the beginning._

Luke walked through the graveyard after they had buried Madame Red. Ciel and Sebastian hadn't bothered to come to the burial so Luke was on his own.

"Little Luke Phantomhive" came the Undertaker's voice. This time though, there was not tune or giggle in his voice.

"Thank you for arranging the funeral at such a short notice" Luke said turning to the Undertaker.

"It was my pleasure. Do you wish to see the other grave?" Undertaker asked.

"Of Mary Kelly? Yes, of course" Luke replied.

The Undertaker and Luke walked together and Luke noticed that the Undertaker was carrying a bouquet of lilies. In his inattentiveness, Luke tripped on a wayward stone and fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, what can we do? Up you get!" The Undertaker grabbed Luke's elbow and Luke glanced up.

His eyes widened when he saw the green, glowing eyes under the Undertaker's long bangs. They were the exact same shade as Grell and William's.

"Those eyes" Luke muttered and the Undertaker chucked.

"You've seen eyes like these, am I right?" He asked.

"You're a Reaper?" Luke asked standing up.

"A retired Reaper. I left them a long time ago" Undertaker replied.

"Can you do that?" Luke asked and they started walking again.

"I'm a deserter according to other Reapers so I suppose not"

They reached the grave and found Ciel and Sebastian already there.

"My final customer from Jack the Ripper. She was an immigrant so the elder Earl asked me to make her beautiful once more and had me make a gravestone for her" Undertaker explained.

"It was the least I could do since I couldn't save her. I had opportunities but the Queen and my family came first" Luke replied to Ciel and Sebastian's questioning faces.

"I could never be as kind hearted as you are, brother" Ciel said.

"Yet I let her die, my own flesh and blood" Luke commented.

"Having regrets?" Undertaker asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, it is over and Her Majesty's worry has been alleviated" Luke replied.

"Victoria hmm? I don't like her...she forces all the misery on you while she just sits back and watches" Undertaker commented.

"This is my family's lot in life. It has been passed down for generations along with this ring" Ciel replied.

"That ring Ciel… it's like a dog collar." Luke said bitterly. "It connects us to the Queen by these supposed chains of 'fate'"

"You could always leave it like I did" Undertaker replied peering at Ciel.

When Undertaker got a little too close for comfort Ciel tried to elbow him in the stomach. "I choose this!" He yelled.

Undertaker easily backed away from the young Earl's hit and retaliated by snatching his tie, pulling him up off of his feet. "I pray that you never get hung by that collar then Ciel." He said, letting go of the tie and sending Ciel into Sebastian. "That would be far too boring!" Undertaker handed the flowers to Luke. "Do come by the shop if you are ever in need of something, Luke." He waved as he walked away, "Your brother and that butler are welcome as well! Hehehe"

The Undertaker walked off and Luke bent to place the flowers on the freshly dug grave.

"You are kind hearted, my lord" Sebastian said to Luke.

"Ciel isn't" Luke replied looking down at his brother.

"Master, Young Master, why didn't you shoot?" Sebastian asked. Luke looked up at him in surprise.

"Your exact words were, 'I let my flesh and blood die'. If you had needed to shoot her in self-defense you could have. But you hesitated when doing so, even when urged to draw the gun you had hidden… you still refused to." Luke glanced down at his brother and smiled.

"Why? Were you too afraid to kill Madam Red yourself? Are you saying that you can kill a complete stranger but when it comes to somebody else, your kin, you cannot find the ability within you to pull a trigger?"

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Ciel spoke. "I thought you would protect me at the cost of your own life, which is why I didn't shoot. Sebastian, our contract demands that you protect me and do not destroy me until my goal is achieved. I imagine a demon has no 'loyalty'… all you have is principles. So you would protect me in fulfilling your own principles".

"Why did you stop me then?" Sebastian asked cocking his head to the side.

"I saw the hesitation in her eyes as she moved to kill me with that knife. She wouldn't be able to kill me… her own blood… her sister's son." Ciel replied.

"I had faith in her. I knew she wouldn't be able to kill me. She loved my father too much to kill the son who looked exactly like him. It would be like killing her beloved" Luke replied

Ciel turned and glared at Luke, "One wrong move costs a person their life, just like chess. You merely did what you thought best, but it could have ended you as well. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move"

Luke started to walk away, "But I shall not hesitate during my move like she did" he called to them.

"Neither shall I" Ciel declared.

"That's what I like to hear…" Sebastian said. "Always skillfully use your pawns and survive. Use me and any pieces within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns begin to pile up at the bottom of your throne… because if the Kings fall… well then this game is over isn't it?"

"I will not stop moving, and I won't regret the steps I have to take. So this is an order to you!" Ciel turned to face Sebastian, "Never betray me! Never leave my side. Ever."

"Same for me" Luke said.

Sebastian stared at both of them and then bent on one knee and bowed his head.

"Yes my lord"

Once at home, Luke entered the study. He sat behind the desk and began sorting through documents. Many of them were Madame Red's manor, her properties and the money that she earned while working with the hospital. Luke decided to keep the properties and the manor but donated the money to the hospital where she had worked. The manor would have to be cleaned out of her possessions and Luke decided to build a children's orphanage with the land.

"My Lord?"

Luke looked up and saw Sebastian standing at the door.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"May I have a few words with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Come in" Luke replied.

Sebastian stood at the other side of the desk and Luke stared up at him in question

"I would like to apologize for my actions. Manipulating is second nature to a demon but I broke one of the rules in our contract" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, explain me about what you want from me" Luke said.

"I wish for you to mate with me" Sebastian said bluntly.

"Demons have mates?"

"Every demon has one, there is no qualms for gender. A mate for a demon is someone who is perfect for him in every way. The only way for a demon to truly mate is for the mate to be connected with mind, body and soul"

"We are already connected in mind but how is it done in body and soul?"

"Body is through physical means and soul is through taking your soul and making you a demon"

"And emotions?"

"Emotions come with the your change from human to demon"

"Is this done willingly by the mate or by tricking the mate like you did?"

"Very rarely is it done willingly but I am happy to let this be your choice and not mine" Sebastian replied.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I ask you to give me time" Luke said.

"As you wish" Sebastian bowed and then brought a tea cart into the room.

"I feel rather peckish today, give me the biggest slice of cake and a lot of tea" Luke said.

"Yes my lord"

Sebastian poured the tea and Luke took a bite of the cake. His eyes shut as he let the cake melt on his tongue. Sebastian's cakes were always delicious; no wonder Ciel's sweet tooth had grown when they had returned after the fire.

_I shall always fulfill your wishes, Master. For however long it takes, I shall wait. You had no choice in your parent's death, your aunt's death or your destiny with the Queen. I will not take away this choice for you. _

**Wow, I finally found the ability to write a chapter like this after so long. I think this chapter has too much drama but that's what I enjoy. I got too into my other Kuroshitsuji story and lost inspiration for this story. I hope everyone likes this story as much as I do. **

**Onyxinlife**


	7. My Master, Dogged

"The murder of people by dogs. Interesting" Luke said reading the most recent letter sent by the Queen.

"We need to travel to Houndsworth" Ciel replied.

"We should. In a week" Luke said.

He stood and folded the letter back into the envelope and Ciel called for Sebastian.

"Get our clothes packed, Sebastian. We're going for a trip" Luke said.

"A trip? In this weather?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"Yes. Tell me…" Ciel said looking up from his cup of tea, "Have you ever heard of the past time called bear-baiting?"

Sebastian shook his head, "It does sound entertaining... But I am afraid I have never heard of it… care to elaborate?"

"A bear is chained to a fence," Ciel started taking a bite from the cake Sebastian had placed in front of him, "From there, it is surrounded by vicious dogs that are trained to only bite and kill it."

"Sounds like something that humans could come up with." Sebastian commented

"However it was banned back in 1835 when the Cruelty to Animals Act was passed. People then found a loophole; the attack dogs used were not banned… so a new sport was made." Luke continued

"So they used dogs to attack dogs… let's see… dog baiting?"

"There is a village in which it is quite popular. This village has come to be known as Houndsworth, since it has been long known for raising fierce hunting dogs. They take it further though. They make dogs eat other dogs. It breaks her majesty's heart so she has made it my job to secure the land for a royal estate. A simple pretext to end the atrocities." Luke explained

"A village full of dogs?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ciel said looking at him.

"Please forgive me master, but this seems a rather insignificant for one of your authority to take on."

"Sebastian… you should know by now that I have my reasons. This is indeed a task fit for the Phantomhives. Now go"

After a week they left for Houndsworth. Sebastian had estimated that the trip would take at least six hours by carriage so by six in the morning they were off. Luke slept for most of the time and then they stopped for breakfast at eight.

"Master, have some food" Sebastian said, serving the tea.

Luke yawned and began eating some bread. He could feel Sebastian watching him out of the corner of his eye. Ever since that meeting after the funeral, Sebastian and Luke had kept their distance from each other. Luke spent most of his free time in the music room and Sebastian stayed with Ciel. Luke now somehow understood the fact of mating with mind.

Many times he could hear Sebastian down in the kitchens or Ciel in his study. At night, he could hear the servants snoring or the kitten in Sebastian's room purring as Sebastian petted her. This would unnerve him but now he had come to accept it. After breakfast, they went on with their trip.

Luke sat next to Ciel and began reading the book he had brought along.

"What book did you bring?" Ciel asked his brother.

"The Hounds of Baskerville. Rather fitting, isn't it?" Luke asked.

"Fitting indeed, Master" Sebastian replied from up front.

Behind them the servants and Tanaka were rejoicing.

"Resort! Resort! We're going to a resort! Vacation! Vacation! We're going on a vacation!" they sang together.

"This is so amazing!" Luke heard Finny shout, "I can't believe it!"

"He is actually bringing us!" Meyrin said. "We actually get to go on holiday at the Queen's very own resort!"

"Our master definitely had his good side too" Bard said casually.

"Do you hear how happy they are?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "They are actually thankful for this".

"Oh, I crave to see their disappointed faces" Luke snickered at the thought.

"You smile too much brother" Ciel commented.

"Well, I don't want to get wrinkles by the time I reach twenty like you" Luke replied and Ciel frowned even more.

They rode along for some time and then Sebastian stopped the carriage at a sign that read 'Welcome to Houndsworth'. The writing was faded and a black crow pecked at the sign.

"This is the entrance to the village" Sebastian announced and Luke turned to examine the land. The three servants also looked up and their faces fell.

"I forgot to mention it but this is the planned construction site for the resort" Ciel said and the three servants sat down in disappointment.

They rode along into the village and a shout from Finny made everyone pause.

"First villager spotted!" he announced in joy.

Luke glanced over and spotted an old lady who was trying to pull a baby carriage from where it was stuck in the sand on the edge of the path they were currently riding on. Tanaka stopped the servant's cart and Finny jumped out to help the old lady.

"I'll help you madam" Finny used his abnormal strength and grabbed the carriage.

"Be careful, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will be hurt!" Meyrin cautioned.

"What?" Finny lifted the carriage upside down and high above his head. He quickly set it down in a panic. "I'm sorry!"

"Is the baby alright?" Meyrin and the rest of the servants peeked at the carriage and their mouths fell open in horror. Instead of a baby there was a skeleton wrapped in a baby blanket.

"You know, this little one was eaten by _that_" The old lady said. She walked away still pushing the baby carriage leaving the servants with looks of shock on their faces.

"The small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog" the old lady chanted as she walked away.

"Eat.,,," "en?" Bard and Finny asked.

"That's why we're here…" Ciel said making Luke turn around, "Apparently a lot of the villagers have been brutally murdered or have disappeared. The population of the town has gone down 1/3 of its size in the last 10 years. Part of the task is to find out why, and then put an end to the issue"

"Let's go, Sebastian" Luke said and Sebastian snapped the reins of the horses.

After half an hour a large lake came into view. It was a deep clear blue and Luke grinned.

"This is finally looking like a place worth staying!" Bard commented and Luke agreed.

Luke nodded off soon enough and was jolted awake when the carriage stopped.

"Have you been getting enough sleep, Master?" Sebastian asked watching Luke rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just the new medication, I presume. I'm fine" Luke said looking away from Sebastian's penetrating gaze.

"You should rest after we greet Lord Barrymore" Ciel said and Luke nodded.

After a few more minutes we came to a stop in front of a large grey mansion. A maid came out of the front door and Luke's mouth dropped open. Her silver hair and violet eyes made her look so beautiful and breathtakingly innocent.

"Are you the Earls of Phantomhive?" She asked sweetly

"You presume correct…" Sebastian replied.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle…" She said with a curtsy. "My master awaits your arrival."

"Ah! She is lovely, yes she is!" Meyrin said.

As they entered, Luke stared at all the weapons and stuffed animal heads that decorated the walls. Apparently Barrymore enjoyed hunting.

A crack of a whip brought Luke back to the maid.

"Who the hell is this chihuahua and this terrier?" A man shouted, "I told you to bring the Queen's guard dogs!" Looking over they saw Lord Barrymore swing a whip through the air repeatedly bringing it down upon the maid cowering before him.

"Can't you do anything right?" He screamed at the white haired maid.

"Sebastian…" Ciel ordered.

"Stop it!" Luke rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the maid. He closed his eyes as the whip came closer. Then there was a crack as Sebastian grabbed the man's wrist.

"Let go of me you filthy Doberman! You should have been trained better!" He shouted at Sebastian.

"He is acting on my orders…" Ciel said taking a seat.

"And mine" Luke put in, standing up with the maid

"Who are you?" Barrymore demanded.

"I see you have already received out letter. My name is Ciel and this is my brother Luke. The Earls of Phantomhive."

"You mean to tell me toy poodles like you two are the Queen's Envoy?"

"Are smaller breeds not acceptable to you, Lord Henry Barrymore?" Ciel asked.

Luke's eyes narrowed as Lord Barrymore stalked off.

"I shall show you to your rooms" the maid said.

Luke nodded and followed her up the stairs. Ciel followed after Luke who Sebastian at his heels.

"Your name, miss?" Luke asked.

"Pardon me, Lord Phantomhive. My name is Angela" Angela replied sweetly making Sebastian's eyes narrow.

"Master, you should rest and let Young Master take over the negotiations for the land" Sebastian said.

"I shall bring some tea if you need it, my lord" Angela said.

"Please let Sebastian make the tea, Angela. He's the only one who makes the best tea I've ever had" Luke replied and Sebastian smirked.

Luke and Ciel had decided to share a room while they were here. The servants brought in the luggage rather slowly and Luke opened his briefcase.

"These documents need to shown to him. This has the price that we're offering for the land of Houndsworth. If he asks about the villagers, show him this because it shows that the Queen will employ everyone in the resort and let them stay here" Luke explained to Ciel who was nodding.

"If he says no?" Ciel asked.

"Offer him five thousand pounds more but nothing more than that. I trust your negotiating skills are perfect" Luke replied and Ciel smirked.

"Of course they are" Ciel said confidently.

"Master, your tea" Sebastian said after the kettle whistled.

"Thank you Sebastian" Luke replied drinking the offered tea.

"You should rest. I'm going to negotiate with Lord Barrymore" Ciel stood and left with the documents.

Sebastian took off Luke's overcoat, jacket, shoes, socks and hat. They were all placed on the hangers and Luke lied down on the bed. His eyes blinked lazily as he stared up at the canopy. Sebastian was polishing Luke's shoes but he kept an eye on his master. There was something bothering Luke that he wasn't telling anyone.

Sebastian stood and crept closer to his master. Luke's blue eyes were shut but his breathing was quite yet even, which meant he was only half asleep. Sebastian bit his glove and pulled it off, revealing the Faustian mark on the back of his hand. He reached out and touched Luke's red hair. Luke shifted slightly and murmured something under his breath.

Sebastian leaned in closer and ran his black-nailed fingers through Luke's hair. Luke shifted again and this time Sebastian heard exactly what he was trying to say.

"Cold...ngh"

Sebastian chuckled and removed his hand from Luke's hair. He lifted up the blankets and tucked Luke into them. He leaned back and smiled. Luke looked unbelievingly small in those blankets covering him. Just like Ciel when he was tucked into bed. Sebastian let out a chuckle and then busied himself in unpacking the master's clothes for dinner.

When Ciel returned, Luke stirred from his sleep.

"How did it go with Barrymore?" Luke asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"He refuses to sell because of some curse on the village. I don't believe him but he says there is a curse on anyone who tries to take the village away from the Barrymores. I told him we'll stay here for as long as we can to witness this supposed curse" Ciel replied sitting on the armchair near the fire.

"Perfect" Luke replied getting out of bed.

"It is nearly time for dinner" Sebastian said.

Luke changed out of his current attire and into something suitable for dinner. The dinner was simple but Lord Barrymore refused to attend the dinner. It was a simple steak but Luke found it rather hard to eat around the stuffed animal heads mount on the walls. Afterwards Luke sat in their room finishing up his book.

There was a knock at the door not long after.

"Enter" Ciel said.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late, my lords" Angela said after she had entered the room.

"Master and the Young Master were just going to bed" Sebastian said, brushing down the brothers nightclothes.

"What it is, Angela?" Luke asked, taking pity on the maid.

"Please leave this village. You must not stay here!" Angela replied.

"Why?" Ciel asked not looking up from the book he was reading.

"That is..." Angela began and then a howl echoed from outside the mansion. Luke and Ciel looked up listening to the howl. "No! It has come! The Devil Dog has..." Angela trailed off.

"Devil Dog?" Ciel asked. Angela let out a shriek, pointing to the window where the curtains were shut.

Luke stood up and glanced at the window. There was large shadow of a head of a giant dog. It was massive.

"Sebastian!" Luke said and Sebastian ran towards the window and pulled apart the curtains. There was no massive head of a dog anywhere.

Luke and Ciel approached the window. "What was that?" Ciel asked.

"Look there" Sebastian pointed and Luke's brow furrowed. There were glowing paw marks trailing from the garden below the window and right into the village. As the trail continued into the village, all the lights in the villagers' homes were being lit.

"Let's go!" Luke flung open the door of their room and began running as fast as he could down the hallway. Ciel and Sebastian followed after him with Angela. They stopped outside the doorway. Ciel bent down and ran a finger over the glowing paw mark.

"Master! Young Master!" Bard, Meyrin, Tanaka and Finny came running up dressed in their nightclothes. They had obviously been sleeping.

"Just what is all the ruckus about?" Bard asked.

"The Devil Dog appeared" Angela replied.

"Devil Dog?" all four servants chorused.

"The one that will bring disaster to the village. The Devil Dog will punish those who have disobeyed their master. That is one of the laws of the village" Angela said.

"Miss Angela" A few of the villagers carrying flamed torches came up to them. "Please inform Lord Barrymore that the Devil Dog has appeared".

"Who was punished?" Angela asked with tearful eyes.

Luke winced at the sight of the man in front of him. There were bite marks all over his body and blood everywhere. He took a step back and would have nearly fallen over if Sebastian hadn't placed a hand on the small of Luke's back. Ciel went forward and knelt down next to the body.

"Don't touch him!" Lord Barrymore exclaimed as he made his way through the crowd of villagers.

"So it was James. He was the bad dog" Barrymore said.

"Yes, he broke the five dog rule and kept a sixth" An old man answered him.

"So it was inevitable..."

"Inevitable? What is wrong with you?" Bard asked outraged.

"This village has specific rules set down by myself. Those who break those rules will be punished by the Devil Dog who serves the Barrymore family" Barrymore replied.

The villagers began chanting the same thing the old lady had been chanting when they were entering the village.

_As the cat meows,_

_The small, white-haired dog is a good dog, _

_The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog._

They carried James off his a stretcher and Luke rolled his eyes. This village was getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. The villagers walked away after the ones who were carrying the stretcher.

"I was sure that it would be an outsider who fell prey but it seems you were spared" Lord Barrymore said and then walked away with Angela.

"Young Master" Sebastian said and Ciel nodded. Luke smiled. Ciel had figured something out.

After an uncomfortable night's sleep, Luke decided to liven up the atmosphere. They had spent the night listening to Ciel's theory about the Devil Dog and Luke was proud of the way Ciel had solved the mystery. All they needed was a perfect time to show the villagers the truth about the Devil Dog.

"Why don't we go swimming today? We can take the servants with us. It'll be fun. I did promise them a vacation" Luke suggested.

"Don't expect me to get into the water" Ciel replied.

"I know you can't swim Ciel but I can. I'm going to have a lot of fun today" Luke said.

"Master, don't forget your medication" Sebastian reminded.

"Yes, yes, I know Sebastian" Luke said with a large smile.

The servants were overjoyed and Luke was the first one to dive right into the lake. The water was warm and he was soon involved in a splash fight with Bard and Finny. Tanaka had decided to stay out of the water and Angela had decided to join them as well. Meyrin came out of the changing room wearing a cute sailor bathing suit, which she was rather embarrassed about. Her embarrassment soon faded as all of them swam and enjoyed themselves.

Luke walked out of the water, dripping wet. He grinned and leaned over Ciel and shook his wet hair right on Ciel.

"Stop it brother!" Ciel shouted and a towel cascaded over Luke's head.

"Sebastian!" Luke tried to escape from Sebastian's grasp as he rubbed the towel against his hair.

"Come this way for your dry clothes" Sebastian said and Luke followed him.

"Master, I am sorry if this seems impudent of me but have you thought about my offer?" Sebastian asked as he helped Luke dress.

"I have, Sebastian"

"Have you made a decision?"

"Sebastian, my only purpose in life is to serve the Queen and protect my brother. Originally there was a chance of marrying but I would never want to bring anyone into this cursed family. I need someone strong and someone who can bear the pain of being with my cursed self. I don't know if I can bring you into this" Luke replied.

Luke felt two arms being wrapped around his waist and Sebastian's head on his shoulder.

"Master, I have been with you for three years. Is that not enough to satisfy that I can bear anything you or Young Master throw at me?"

"What would Ciel say about this?" Luke asked.

"Young Master is intelligent, he will not deny you happiness" Sebastian replied.

Sebastian leaned his head forward and offered his lips to Luke. Luke turned his head and their lips met in a soft kiss. Sebastian spun him round to kiss him properly and Luke wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Sebastian?" Luke asked after he pulled away.

"Yes Master?"

"I am ready to connect our bodies. We will do this after our return home" Luke said.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said with a bow of his head.

Luke emerged from the changing room and sat down on a recliner next to Ciel. Sebastian seemed to have disappeared after serving lunch. Luke didn't bother trying to find him since Ciel had ordered him to do something or the other.

"We caught him! The bad dog's been caught! We got him! James's dog has been caught! Hurry, punishment is about to begin"

Luke looked up at Ciel and the servants.

"Come, let's see what punishment they are talking about" Luke said standing up. The servants took the lead in running after the villagers. Luke followed at a slower pace and let Ciel go ahead.

By the time Luke got there, his mouth fell open at the sight of the hunting dogs nearly ripping James's sixth dog apart.

"Leave him alone!" Finny cried out.

"Finny, wait!" Luke said reaching out to stop Finny but Finny had already run and thrown all the dogs away from James's dog.

"Is he alright?" Luke asked as Finny hugged the maimed dog to his chest.

The villagers formed an angry crowd around them. Luke glanced up and stood up.

"Bard, don't let them get near!" Luke ordered and Bard stood up and stood next to Luke.

"They stopped the punishment. They must be punished!" The villagers said to each other.

Luke was chained to the wall next to Ciel while the servants were tied up to a wooden pole.

"Master, please have mercy. They don't deserve punishment" Angela begged Lord Barrymore.

"You are right Angela, this little Pomeranian and the Alsatian are the Queen's Guard Dogs. If they can be made to see reason then maybe I can spare them" Lord Barrymore said.

He turned to Luke and Ciel with a scowl.

"Leave this village! And tell her Majesty never to send her people her again!" Barrymore demanded.

"You're so pathetic. You rely on tricks to retain your own illusion of power" Luke mocked.

"If there was a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him" Ciel sneered.

"If that is your final choice, Phantomhive, then you shall now see what happens to a dog who dares to challenge me. Get them!" Barrymore ordered the dogs that were begging to be released.

The dogs were released and they charged forward.

_I had said that I would protect you no matter what the cost. Do not worry, Master I am coming. _

**I'm really happy to see such a large response from the last chapters. Enjoy the next page in Luke and Ciel's adventure. **

**Onyxinlife**


	8. My Master, Decisive

Luke smiled when he felt a familiar presence running towards the scene. Sebastian had come running up with his incredible demonic speed and threw an animal skull into a dog's mouth and kicked away the rest of the dogs that were about to attack the brothers.

"You're late" Ciel said.

"I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again" Sebastian replied and then turned to the dogs that were growling at him.

"Nice of you to join us Sebastian" Luke said with a smile.

"What a loud and barbaric sound they make. This is why I hate dogs" Sebastian commented.

Luke gasped out as a jolt of pain shot up his leg and the dogs bowed down to Sebastian in fear. The villagers gasped and Luke glanced down at his leg. Why did it suddenly twinge in pain?

"The farce ends here, Barrymore" Ciel said. "Listen, you villagers! There is no such thing as a Devil Dog. The only thing here is an old man who was trying to maintain his delusion of authority".

"What proof do you have?" Lord Barrymore asked, suddenly nervous.

"This" Sebastian bent and pulled out the skull out of the dog's mouth. "This was in the basement of your mansion. The shape of the teeth matches the marks on James".

All the villagers gasped and Barrymore stiffened.

"Please look up" Sebastian pointed to the sky where the shadow of gigantic dog's head was reflected in the grey clouds. "The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection. Nothing more than child's play"

The villagers turned back to Barrymore in shock.

"The glowing thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just poured the powder on an ordinary dog" Sebastian opened a small canister and poured out the glowing powder.

"The Devil Dog was an illusion planned by one person. And that person was you, Lord Henry Barrymore" Luke finished.

"Where's the proof that I did that, Phantomhive?" Barrymore asked.

Sebastian knelt near James's dog and pulled out a piece of cloth that the poor dog had clamped between his jaws.

"It is a high quality fabric, no wonder he didn't want to let go of it. While trying to protect James, the dog bit your leg and tore this material off. It is a piece of your trouser" Sebastian said holding out the cloth and Lord Barrymore blanched.

Before Barrymore could run, the villagers had crowded around him.

"So, you're the one who killed James!"

"There was no Devil Dog!"

"You fooled us all!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted.

One of the villagers pulled up Barrymore's trouser leg and showed the James's dog's bite on Barrymore's leg. The villagers dragged him away. Sebastian turned to his masters and then snapped off the chains from their wrists and ankles. Luke turned to Finny who had knelt next to the dying dog and hugged it to his chest crying.

"Don't worry, Finny. He's in a better place now" Luke said kneeling next to Finny.

"This is why I hate dogs" Sebastian commented as Finny cried.

"Oh shut your trap, Sebastian" Luke said and Sebastian blanched making Ciel chuckle.

Then rain started pouring down on them. They immediately rushed back to Barrymore's castle.

"Master, you must dry off immediately. You might catch a cold" Sebastian said.

"I know, Sebastian, I know" Luke grumbled and stripped off his clothes and wore a night robe.

"With that, the case is at an end" Ciel declared looking out the window.

"We should leave as soon as the rain lets up" Luke said sitting down on an armchair and opening a book.

Downstairs in the cellar, Lord Barrymore was pleading.

"Let me out! Please let me out! He'll come. He will! The Devil Dog will come to eat me" Lord Barrymore said.

Luke sighed as he heard Barrymore's pathetic voice pleading to let him out. Then all of a sudden Barrymore stopped begging. Ciel sighed. Sebastian whistled under his breath as he flitted around finishing up his duties. Then Meyrin's scream was heard around the castle.

"What happened now?" Ciel asked in frustration.

Luke stood and they all ran down to where Meyrin's scream had been the loudest, the cellar.

"What's going on?" Luke asked and then gaped at the giant hole in the wall of the cellar.

Blood was splattered everywhere on the stone floor. Barrymore was nowhere to be found.

Angela came running up and also stopped short when she saw the blood. Then someone banged their fists on the front door. They all ran towards the door and Bard pulled it open. A man came in and then fell to his knees.

"The Devil Dog!" the man panted in exhaustion.

"Devil Dog?" the servants chorused.

They all followed the man to the graveyard where dogs were howling and the villagers were praying.

_As the cat meows,_

_The small, white-haired dog is a good dog, _

_The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog._

"What has happened?" Sebastian asked but there was no reply from the villagers.

"Snap out of it!" Bard said shaking a woman's shoulder.

Just then, lightning struck and Luke nearly fell to his knees at the sight of Lord Barrymore's mangled and dead body. Angela fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Lord Devil Dog!" "Please forgive us!" The villagers prayed.

They all regrouped back in Barrymore's study to discuss the most recent happenings in the town.

"With that the case is an end!" Sebastian said in a teasing voice. "Having declared such a thing, this is rather unfortunate, is it not, Young Master?".

"Shut up!" Ciel and Luke said in unison and then glanced at each other in surprise.

"How is Miss Angela?" Luke asked in concern.

"We put her to bed for the time being. It's no wonder that she's tired out" Meyrin replied.

"It's so heart wrenching it's unbearable" Bard said.

"But this is a rather strange turn of events" Luke commented.

"A village that isolated itself from the world because of the fear of the curse of the Devil Dog. It was supposed to have been a farce created by Lord Barrymore in order to rule the village" Ciel said.

"But he's now dead. His right arm was skewered off and nowhere to be found. The bite marks are also genuine but it's impossible to be a regular hunting dog no matter how large it is" Luke said.

"Could it be the Devil Dog's work like the villagers say?" Bard asked.

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Barrymore doing all those bad deeds in it's name" Meyrin suggested.

"Well it seems certain that this work was not done by humans" Sebastian said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bard asked but Luke understood what Sebastian was trying to say.

Luke lied on his stomach on the huge double bed and kicked his legs up crossing them at the ankles. Ciel had been abruptly silent since the conversation in Lord Barrymore's study. Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's shirt and then spoke.

"What is troubling you?"

"Your little revelation earlier. If it was not the work of a human, I hope we won't have another red haired Reaper popping out of the woodwork" Ciel replied. Luke shivered at the memory of Grell Sutcliffe.

"I really am impressed by your capacity for learning. However there is no need to worry. The one who was targeted was Lord Henry. It is unlikely that anyone else will fall victim" Sebastian said. He began hanging their clothes up.

"Even so, we can't leave things like this" Luke said sitting up.

"Is this your loyalty to the Queen?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not just that" Ciel replied.

"Normally, there wouldn't be much of interest here but seeing you being teased by a dog has some amusement for me" Luke replied with a small smile.

Sebastian closed the wardrobe doors and then turned with a smirk. "You really have learned" he commented and Luke chuckled.

"Time for bed, Young Master" Sebastian tucked Ciel in bed and then turned to Luke.

"I'll stay up for a bit. I need to finish my book" Luke said.

"Is there anything else you will need, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Sebastian" Luke waved him over and Sebastian bent down to lend his ear.

Luke whispered something in his butler's ears and Sebastian nodded.

"Understood"

"You are dismissed. Goodnight Sebastian" Luke said.

Sebastian bowed and then left. Luke settled back and then placed a hand protectively on his brother's head. Ciel was fast asleep like a little angel. Without the normal scowl on his face, Ciel looked like a little angel without any problems at all. Luke closed his book and then settled down to sleep. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

The next day, Sebastian came to wake up his masters.

"Master, it's time for your exercises" Sebastian said shaking his Master's shoulder.

"I'm awake, Sebastian" Luke said.

"So am I" Ciel replied sitting up.

Luke sat up and Sebastian came over to him. He pulled up the trousers Luke was wearing and Luke smiled at the sight of the scars on his leg. They seemed to have faded and the skin had lightened considerably back Luke's normal skin color.

"The new medication is working rather well" Ciel commented glancing at the leg.

"It doesn't hurt that much either" Luke said sharing a secret smile with Sebastian.

"Lie back down" Sebastian said quietly.

Luke lied down and Sebastian began to flex and contract Luke's foot while applying the lightest of pressure.

"Does that hurt?" Sebastian asked.

"No"

Sebastian then began bending the leg at the knee to check the flexibility. It didn't hurt Luke at all. Then Sebastian lifted up Luke's leg and Luke winced.

"That hurts" He said and Sebastian lowered the leg carefully.

"Where does it start hurting?" Sebastian asked and he began lifting the leg up carefully.

He lifted it higher and higher until Luke winced.

"That's an improvement. Usually the pain would start immediately" Sebastian noted.

"That's good" Luke said smiling at Ciel who nodded.

The day went on and teatime soon arrived. Luke smiled at the cake Sebastian had served for the day.

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared from blackberries from the surrounding regions" Sebastian announced.

"You're quite relaxed, aren't you?" Ciel asked.

"There is no need to panic" Sebastian replied.

The door slammed open and Meyrin came running in with Finny.

"Sebastian!"

"What is wrong? You are making a ruckus" Sebastian asked.

"Miss Angela is nowhere to be found!" Finny replied, obviously worried.

"Oh, she went out to get some herbs near the swamp" Bard said.

"On her own? To the swamp?" Finny asked.

"Really? At a time when the Devil Dog may be running loose?" Meyrin asked.

"Oh, I didn't think about that" Bard replied.

"Why did she go to pick herbs at a time like this?" Finny asked.

"It seems she was worried about how pale you looked and that maybe you were sick" Bard replied.

"For me?" Finny asked and he turned to run right back outside.

"Sebastian, we're going to look for her too!" Bard announced.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked.

"What? Don't you have any hot, red blood running through your veins?" Bard asked annoyed when Sebastian didn't follow him.

"I'm coming too!" Meyrin announced.

"Tanaka, what about you?" Bard asked and Luke nearly choked on his cake at the sight of Tanaka dressed up in a safari outfit complete with a gun.

The servants rushed out and Luke calmly drank his tea.

"So what color is your blood?" Ciel asked cheekily and Luke chuckled.

"Seems like there is something to panic about now" Luke said and Sebastian sent them both a fierce glare.

"I liked you better when you had a smile on your face, Sebastian. Go get that Devil Dog!" Luke said.

"Show them how perfectly you play your role" Ciel said.

"Yes, my lords" Sebastian replied.

Luke finished his tea and then heard the howls from outside.

"Let's go" he said and he, Ciel and Sebastian rushed outside.

Luke's eyes widened at the sight of the Devil Dog. It was probably the three quarters the size of the manor he lived in and it had red glowing eyes. It looked rather angry. Sebastian rushed forth and threw the dog away with one flip of his hand.

"This isn't time to be playing around!" Ciel called out making all the servants turn in surprise.

"Of course, I intend to clean all this up in just a moment" Sebastian replied turning back to the hound.

The Devil Dog paused and then sniffed the air. Sebastian smirked.

"It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not?" Sebastian revealed a box of dog treats and the hound's mouth started watering.

He pounced towards Sebastian. "Watch out!" Meyrin cried out.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen it's loyalty. In other words rewards and punishments!" Sebastian announced.

Luke gasped as a familiar shot of pain ran up his leg. He fell to the dirty mossy ground of the swamp.

"First the reward!" Sebastian leaped up and landed on the hound's muzzle. He bit the hound's nose and the Devil Dog landed on the ground and began whining at Sebastian's affection.

"Followed by..." Sebastian leaped off the muzzle and then kicked the dog's face sending in flying to the ground.

This game of rewards and punishments continued on and Luke gasped out in pain clutching at his leg.

"Brother" Ciel turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother on the ground.

"Master!" The three servants screamed and then crowded around Luke.

"Tell... Sebastian...to finish this quickly" Luke gasped out as the pain increased even more.

There was a large explosion as the Devil Dog landed to the ground and then made a large gaping hole in the ground. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"It hurts... Ciel make Sebastian stop!" Luke shouted and Ciel turned around.

"Sebastian! Stop right now!" He ordered and a spring of water came out from the hole.

Sebastian came out of the hole holding a man in his arms.

"If those who serve as a Phantomhive butler could not strike a spring or two, then where would we be?" Sebastian asked.

"Forget about that, there's something wrong with the Master!" Bard said gesturing to where Luke was on the ground.

"Master!" Sebastian threw the man in his arms away from him and rushed towards Luke.

"I'm fine. The pain's gone" Luke said standing up.

"You gave me quite a scare" Ciel said and Luke patted his brother's hair.

Luke glanced over at the man and then chuckled. The man was naked and had currently jumped right back into Sebastian's arms and was licking his cheek.

"Is this our Devil Dog? He's quite affectionate" Luke commented.

"Pluto!" Angela called out as she came running.

"Pluto?" The servants echoed as Pluto jumped right out of Sebastian's arms and bounded right over to Angela. He stood up on his feet and started licking Angela's cheek.

"I found him about a month ago. I love dogs and he was so cute that I kept him and tried to tame him" Angela explained as Pluto slept with his head on her lap.

"Cute?" Finny and Meyrin asked glancing at each other.

"He has a habit of turning into a human when he gets excited, though" Angela said

"Don't try and settle this by calling it a habit" Bard said, looking thoroughly embarassed by the whole predicament.

"So, you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog, but in reality he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought about what would happen if this one was found out... I suppose I was too naive. I didn't think for a second that he would kill Lord Barrymore" Angela replied

Pluto whined and Luke grinned.

"I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Luke and Lord Ciel's mansion?" Angela asked.

"Take him to the mansion?" Bard asked.

"If he's under Sebastian's tutelage, I believe Pluto will become a wonderfully obedient dog!" Angela said.

Luke glanced down at Ciel and then saw a smirk on his little brother's face.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler but..." "It sounds fine to me" Luke interjected and everyone turned to him.

"Are you serious, Master?" Sebastian asked his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it sounds fun. In many ways" Ciel replied and Luke sent an innocent smile to Sebastian.

Then there was a rumbling in the earth and they all turned to see the villagers running towards them.

"The Devil Dog's curse has been lifted!" they cheered.

"What's all this?" Ciel asked.

"There is a legend in this village. That when the sins against the dogs have been repented, the earth will let out tears of redemption" Angela replied.

"The hot spring?" Luke asked turned to the great fountain of water.

"There was already a spring in this village" Sebastian said.

"Well whatever, our goal was accomplished" Ciel said.

"Would it perhaps be time for you to say that line you so carelessly uttered before?" Sebastian asked.

"You do it" Ciel replied.

"With that, the case is at an end!" Sebastian announced, throwing his arm up in celebration.

The village began building the resort soon. A few days later Luke sat in the spa and just relaxed.

"Some tea, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course" Luke replied and Sebastian handed him a cup of tea.

"Sebastian, have you found out the source of my pain?"

"Yes, Master. It seems when I bring out my inner demon, it seems to cause you pain" Sebastian replied.

"Why does that happen?" Luke asked.

"Because we have not completed all the stages. When I do this..." Sebastian's eyes became catlike and flashed pink and Luke gasped out in pain. "You seem to feel pain".

"I told you when we were going to complete the second stage. I don't go back on my word" Luke said.

"I know you won't" Sebastian replied.

"Come on in, the water feels great" Luke said and Sebastian sighed.

He took off his tailcoats, vest, socks and shoes. He rolled up his trouser legs and placed them in the water.

"It is oddly relaxing" Sebastian commented and Luke pushed himself out and sat next to Sebastian.

"It works wonders on my sore leg" Luke replied leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky.

"I apologize for giving you difficulty" Sebastian said.

"It's alright. My fault for running on the stairs" Luke leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"We'll leave as soon as possible" Sebastian said and Luke nodded.

After a few days, Luke sat in the carriage next to Ciel ready to leave.

"Thank you for having us, Angela" Luke said and Angela seemed to flush.

As the servants said goodbye to Angela, Luke turned to Ciel who had an odd smile on his face.

"What is the matter brother?" Luke asked.

"It would seem the maid has fallen for her master" Ciel replied with a chuckle.

"Who? Angela?" Luke whirled around where Angela was watching him with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sebastian, let's go" Ciel said and Sebastian cracked the reins.

Luke turned around and chuckled to himself. He cracked open his book and began reading. In front, Sebastian had stiffened. The maid had feelings for the Master? His Master?

_I won't let anyone take you away from me. No matter what the cost. _


	9. My Master, Amused

"What is this?" Luke asked staring at the package on his desk in the study.

"Open it and you shall find out" Ciel replied sipping at his tea.

Luke shrugged and opened the box. He lifted out a camera and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"A camera?"

"Not just a camera. The famous Talbot camera" Ciel replied.

"Please tell me it's not the one who can show who a person most cares about" Luke begged and Ciel sighed.

"It is the very same camera" Ciel replied.

"But it shows the dead. Doesn't that scare you just a little?" Luke asked.

"No, rather it fascinates me" Ciel replied.

"Oh, you're wondering about someone's dearest, aren't you?"

"Sebastian's, in fact" Ciel replied with a smirk.

Luke bit his lip and then nodded. He had to admit, he was a little bit curious about Sebastian and the demon was rather tightlipped about his own personal life.

"Who should we trust for the job? If either of us are seen then he will know something is up" Luke asked.

"We should tell our three useless servants then" Ciel replied and Luke nodded.

Meyrin, Bard, Tanaka and Finny were immediately summoned. They looked absolutely terrified when they walked into their Master's study. Luke let the silence resonate so as to frighten them even further.

"So then, what was the matter you want to discuss with us, Master?" Meyrin asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"I have a job for the four of you" Luke replied, opening his eyes to stare at the servants.

They lit up at their Master's words, realising that they weren't in trouble at all. "J-O-B?" all three of them echoed in excitement.

"What a relief!" Finny exclaimed.

"When we were called up here, I thought we were going to be fired for sure!" Meyrin said.

"This is one of the items that Talbot is said to have collected. A camera with a past" Luke said and Ciel lifted up the camera onto the desk.

"Since this long lost item had suddenly come up at auction, Ciel bid on it at once and went to a lot of trouble to acquire it" Luke said.

"Talbot?" Finny asked.

"William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology" Tanaka began. "There is a strange rumor surrounding the final camera he used. It says if you take a picture of someone with the camera, then the being most treasured by that person may also be revealed in the photograph".

"The thing most treasured by a person?" Meyrin asked with a blush.

"And this is that same camera?" Bard asked.

"Let's take one as a test" Luke said.

"Finny stay still. This camera takes ten seconds for the negative exposure" Ciel said.

Finny nodded and stood still.

"What's negative exposure?" Meyrin asked curiously.

"Putting it simply, it reflects and burns Finny's image" Bard replied.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, it will blur and won't come out properly" Ciel said.

"Eight, nine, ten. Alright" Luke counted down and Finny collapsed on to floor, out of breath.

"You didn't need to hold your breath, Finny" Ciel said.

After a while the photo was developed. Finny's photo had a bird in mid-flight right behind him.

"Oh, that's my little bird!" Finny exclaimed.

"You had a bird?" Bard asked.

"I gave it food everyday and eventually it would come to eat from my hand. I was so happy and then I went to pet it on it's head, I was too strong and it's head went clean off it's shoulders" Finny replied.

"You mean it..." Meyrin trailed off, not wanting to bring any horrible memories for Finny.

"Oh I forgot to mention. The most precious thing seen in the photograph is not of this world" Tanaka said.

"You mean the dead?" Bard asked, afraid.

"As you can see you know why I am interested in this camera. Not only can it see who you care for the most but it can reach into the other world to photograph them." Ciel replied.

Both Bard and Meyrin screamed making Luke's eye twitch in annoyance. The maid was excited but the cook was rather afraid.

"Do such occult things actually exist in our 19th century?" Bard demanded, hanging onto Ciel's chair.

Meyrin jumped up and down next to Luke's chair, "What an incredible camera Master!" She cheered.

"WAH! I MISS MY POOR LITTLE BIRDY!" Finny cried

Placing a hand on the camera Luke looked at the three servants. "Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly. I don't want him to know what you all are up to." He explained.

"You want us to take a picture of Sebastian?" Bard asked.

"The picture will show us who Sebastian cares for the most?" Meyrin asked.

"That's something I'd like to see" Finny voiced his curiosity.

"That's right! He's always bossing us around and mocking my cooking skills. He's human like us, he's bound to have a weakness or two" Bard said.

"Can I give you this task?" Luke asked.

"Yes my lord!" All three servants plus Tanaka declared and then cheered at how they sounded like Sebastian.

"This is going to be amusing" Luke said with a chuckle and then returned to his work. The clock chimed nine o'clock.

After a few hours, the servants returned with defeat.

"He just won't stay still. He's so fast we can barely catch him" Meyrin said.

"Then we'll have to think up a plan" Luke said tapping his fingers on the desk.

He looked around the room and then spotted the bookcase.

"You three, climb up from outside using a ladder" He pointed and the three servants left with the camera.

"Ciel, come here" Luke pulled his younger brother's bow and it came undone.

"Now call Sebastian. Hopefully he'll stay still for the picture" Luke said.

Ciel nodded and pressed the bell to summon Sebastian. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Sebastian stepped inside.

"It came undone" Ciel said with a frown pointing to his bow.

"I'll be going for a walk outside" Luke stood and then left the room, hoping that the plan would work.

Luke wandered on the grounds for a good two hours and then found Pluto.

"Good Pluto, nice Pluto" Luke cooed as he petted the Demon Dog's giant head.

Since their return the mansion had been quiet and there were no more letters from Her Majesty. Luke had finally found some time to get acquainted with the manor's newest occupant. Many times, the howling outside used to be frighten him but now he smiled because he knew since Pluto was outside, he was safe.

Pluto took a few steps back from Luke and transformed into a human. Luke didn't mind him being naked but it was rather awkward for everyone else so Sebastian had gone to the tailors to get Pluto some clothes. Pluto placed his head on Luke's lap and began snoring. Luke chuckled and petted Pluto willingly.

"Master?"

Luke looked up and smiled when he saw Sebastian.

"It is tea time" Sebastian said, his eyes glancing between the dog and Luke.

Luke nodded and set Pluto's head down on the ground gently. Giving him one last pat, Luke stood. Pluto woke up immediately and climbed onto Luke's back, barking. Luke laughed and then set Pluto down.

"Plu Plu I need to go back inside. I'll be back later, okay?" Luke said.

Pluto nodded and transformed into a dog and ran off. Luke stood again and then following Sebastian inside.

"I do not see anything worthy in that mutt" He commented.

"He's adorable" Luke said cheerily.

Sebastian nodded and they walked in silence.

"Sebastian, tonight after everyone falls asleep, come to my room. We need to complete the second stage" Luke said.

"As you wish" Sebastian replied and let Luke entered his study.

Ciel was nowhere in sight and Luke turned to Sebastian in question.

"He decided to have his tea outside today" Sebastian replied.

Luke nodded and Sebastian served him a chocolate cake. Luke took a bite and nearly moaned at the chocolate.

"I love chocolate" He said leaning back with his eyes shut against his chair.

Luke opened his eyes to find Sebastian only a few inches away from him. The demon came even closer and licked the chocolate from the corner of Luke's lips. Luke flushed and looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian smirked and pushed his lips against Luke's. Luke kissed back instantly and Sebastian pulled away.

"You taste sweet, just like the chocolate you have just eaten" Sebastian said licking his lips. Luke blushed and then turned his attention back to the cake.

Luke finished the cake and tea quickly and dismissed Sebastian. Ciel walked in with the servants in tow. He threw photos onto Luke's desk and Luke chuckled at the blurry images.

"What a disappointment" Luke commented in amusement and Ciel glared at him.

"We're failures" Meyrin said.

The door opened and Lau presented himself. "Hello, Earls!" he said cheerfully as always.

"Oh it's Mr. Lau" Meyrin said in a hollow voice showing her disappointment.

"What are you going here?" Ciel asked.

"I heard what you all were doing and decided to lend my assistance" Lau replied.

"Go away" Ciel said in a monotone.

"Earl, please do not be so hasty about this. Just give me a chance" Lau said.

"Fine, but I do not tolerate failure. Is that understood?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. I will never let failure sully the Phantomhive name. I'll be booted out of this country if that happens" Lau replied.

Luke rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next.

"So what are you up to?" Lau asked.

Ran Mao sat on the staircase railing seductively as Ciel, Luke and Lau hid behind a large pillar on the ground floor.

"This was your big plan?" Ciel asked annoyed as Ran Mao pouted, making her look even more seductive.

Sebastian walked up the stairs with a guest in tow and completely ignored Ran Mao on the railing. The guest however, turned to stare at Ran Mao, a blush on his face. Ran Mao began doing some more seductive poses and Luke rolled his eyes.

"That's odd. I thought at least the butler would have paused" Lau said.

"I was a fool to think this would work" Ciel said.

"We have just begun my lord!" Lau began doing some gestures and the servants brought fans immediately.

Luke's eyes widened and he placed his hands over his little brother's eyes. The breeze that the servants created, blew Ran Mao's skirt up to show off her underwear which was practically non existent. The guest gaped at the Ran Mao and Sebastian sighed. He led the guest away and Luke sighed.

"What a waste of time that was. Stop the fans!" Luke ordered and then let Ciel go when the coast was clear.

Then Ciel had another idea.

"You must be crazy. I didn't know you would consider putting your older brother in danger for this picture" Luke said as Finny picked up a large statue.

"But... I can't hurt Master" Finny hesitated

"It's fine. Just do it!" Ciel shouted and Finny flung the statue right at Luke who stood there calmly.

There was a huge explosion Luke felt arms wrap around his middle and push him away from where he was standing. Luke fell to the ground and then looked around to see the statue crumble to pieces when it impacted Sebastian's back. Luke stared up at Sebastian and the butler placed his hand at the back of Luke's head.

Then fireworks lit up the area and Luke turned to where Lau and Ran Mao were standing.

"Isn't this a precious scene?" Lau commented.

"You're late" Luke said looking up at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian apologized. "I was busy making preparations for tonight's dinner. Today's dish is a Rouen-style roast duck".

"Sounds delicious" Luke said, hoping the servants had got the picture already.

"You should have just ordered me to take a photo" Sebastian said and Luke pushed off his arms.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Luke asked.

"Whatever you or Young Master order me to, I shall do it" Sebastian replied and Luke chuckled.

They returned to the manor and then an explosion came from the dark room.

"Aren't you going to see what the ruckus is?" Lau asked.

"He's in a rotten mood, I'll go see" Luke replied chuckling at the sight of Ciel's deep-set frown.

He went down the hallway and then found Sebastian petting Pluto who was in his human form.

"He was behind the little explosion" Luke said walking up to them and Pluto let out a happy bark.

Luke bent to pet Pluto's head. Sebastian produced a dog treat and Pluto chewed it happily.

"Sleep outside tonight" Sebastian said and Pluto paused in his munching.

Luke took Sebastian's arm and then they both walked off, Pluto whining pitifully behind them.

"I really don't like letting him sleep outside" Luke said and Sebastian chuckled.

"So like you to feel pity on a dog"

"Well he is adorable. Why don't you let him sleep inside?" Luke asked.

"Because I do not wish for anyone to interrupt us tonight" Sebastian replied, running a gloved finger down Luke's ear to the back of his neck, making the Earl shiver.

"See you after dinner" Luke said and Sebastian nodded.

Luke settled under the covers but could help but feel a bout of fear at what was going to happen next. Sebastian would be late since he had to clean up every mess that had been made because of this silly picture. The door opened soon after eleven and Sebastian stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Not a problem. I expected that you would be late" Luke replied glancing over at the butler.

"You're nervous" Sebastian pointed out as he took off his jacket, shoes, socks and gloves.

"I don't know what a demon wants, Sebastian" Luke replied glancing over at Sebastian.

"Just relax, my Lord. I've never done this to a potential mate either" Sebastian said.

Sebastian climbed onto the bed and lied down, facing Luke. He reached out and pushed away Luke's bangs revealing the Faustian mark on Luke's forehead.

"It is rather unusual for a demon to take a person in his contract as a mate" Sebastian commented.

"I took this contract because of Ciel. I don't blame him but I wanted to protect him" Luke replied.

Sebastian came closer and closer until their lips met in a fiery kiss that took Luke aback. He unconsciously pressed their bodies closer and felt Sebastian smirk against his lips. Before Luke knew it Sebastian had stripped off their shirts and was now kissing Luke's neck. Luke's breathing became faster the lower Sebastian went and Sebastian flipped Luke over onto his back.

"Are your ready for this?" Sebastian whispered.

"Don't speak" Luke replied, his fists clenched.

Luke's eyes shut as the pain entered into his body and then pleasure came soon after.

"Sebastian... Sebastian" Luke kept on saying over and over.

Sebastian collapsed over Luke and licked the salty sweat that covered Luke's back.

"I love you, master, I love you" Sebastian said with every lick making Luke shiver.

A feeling of warmth crept over Luke as he slept in Sebastian's arms that night. Sebastian didn't let go of him for a second that night.

The next day, Luke woke up to find Sebastian not in the bed with him. He closed his eyes and reached out with his newfound senses. Ciel was asleep and so were the servants. He reached out even more and then sensed someone out in the garden. He sat up and then shivered. His naked body was cold without any blankets. He grabbed his robe and walked up to the window.

Outside, Sebastian was cutting firewood using his demonic speed. Luke watched him for a moment and then his gaze went to Sebastian's toned chest. It might have been cold but Sebastian had gone shirtless. Luke felt a heat come over his cheeks and then turned back to his bed. His brow quirked up when he saw a photograph on the side of the bed that Sebastian had slept on.

He picked it up and his mouth fell open in outrage. It was a photograph taken from the camera. In the photo Luke was fast sleep with the covers tucked to his chin. He had a small smile on his face and then there was Sebastian lying down next to him with over the blankets covering Luke presumably wrapping an arm over Luke's waist.

"So the most precious thing to me is you" Luke commented.

"It would seem so" Sebastian said making Luke jump a foot in the air.

"I scared you again. I'm sorry" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and pressed his head against the crook of Luke's neck.

"You seem happy" Luke said with a smile.

"Because you are the most precious thing to me as well" Sebastian replied pulling Luke even closer to his slim frame.

"It's just a silly illusion that humans hold on to" Luke said.

"That is true but it can be a very helpful illusion" Sebastian said.

"What's the third stage?" Luke asked.

"I have to take your soul and change you to a demon" Sebastian replied.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready" Luke said and Sebastian nodded.

"Sebastian, what if another demon wants me to be its mate? If we've already completed the first two stages, will I be able to resist the other demon?" Luke asked.

"No, but this also means we need to finish the third stage soon" Sebastian replied.

"I won't make you wait long" Luke said and then turned his head to kiss Sebastian on the cheek.

_I hope you don't make me wait long. I thirst for your soul everyday and completing the second stage has made me hungrier than ever before_

**I loved writing this chapter. It's like my favourite episode in the series. Since I have uni exams coming up, I will not be publishing any chapters until the 10th of June. I will also be on holiday for three weeks after 10th June but I will continue writing but chapters will be slow. See you all soon! **


	10. My Master, Secretive

"It's finally winter!" Luke twirled around with glee and was caught by Sebastian immediately.

"You'll fall over if you're not careful. The winter is a horrible season for your leg" Sebastian cautioned and Luke wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"My leg is nearly back to normal thanks to you" Luke leaned up and kissed Sebastian's nose and to his surprise, Sebastian flushed.

"It has snowed. After a few days, Young Master wishes to go to the Frost Fair on the river Thames" Sebastian said.

Sebastian had taken up to spending the night in Luke's room since they had completed the second stage. Luke could not lie to himself. He enjoyed it when Sebastian's eyes would linger on him a second longer before heading off to do his duties. Luke also stole kisses from Sebastian when Ciel was occupied or when he would meet Sebastian alone in the hallways

"Let's go for breakfast" Luke said and Sebastian kissed him one last time before leading him out to the dining room.

"I feel more colder than usual" Luke commented.

He was seated right next to the fire and Sebastian was busy dusting the library shelves.

"Your body will start growing weaker until the third stage has been completed" Sebastian replied.

"I need to tell Ciel about us first before proceeding to the final stage" Luke said.

"We'll tell him together after the Frost Fair" Sebastian said.

"Gosh it's cold" Luke said rubbing his arms. He had layered a parka with a fur lining similar to Ciel's over his clothes but his sensitivity to the cold weather had urged him to wear gloves and an extra sweater underneath. The ice crunched under his boots as he walked along next to Ciel while Sebastian trailed behind him.

"The first Frost Fair in eighty years" Ciel said.

"Our company should have set up a stall here. We would get many buyers" Luke said.

"Like those?" Ciel asked pointing his staff at a toy seller who had an toy ark on display.

"Is that... Noah's ark?" Luke asked stepping forward.

"Young Lord, that piece is one of a kind. It was manufactured by the Phantom Company back when it was still a crafts shop" The toy seller said.

"It's a fake" Luke said stepping back to stand next to Ciel.

"Phantom Arks are rare, only three were ever made. My father employed an artist who was incredibly skill in his craft, since our estate burned down even we no longer possess one." Ciel said.

"It brings back memories though. You played with one of the Arks with Elizabeth when you two were kids" Luke said.

"One most certainly will not turn up here" Ciel finished, bored.

"I'm going to visit the Undertaker's shop. I'll be back soon" Luke said.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian led him away to look at the stalls. Luke walked off and searched for the Undertaker's booth. He found it and moved aside the flap that stood as an actual door.

"Luke, I've missed you" The Undertaker giggled from where he was lying down in an open coffin.

"It's warm in here" Luke commented.

"Of course. Anything but the best for this Reaper" Undertaker replied sitting up.

"How come you've set up shop here?"

"People are dying from frostbite all the time. To save time, I set up shop here"

"I was touring the fair when I heard that your shop was here"

"Since you're here, let me fit you for a new coffin" Undertaker said.

"Of course" Luke replied.

The Undertaker began looking through the coffins that he had and then pointed to one closest to the fire.

"This one would be the perfect size for you" He said with a small smile.

Luke made his way through the number of coffins and then stepped into the one the Undertaker had pointed to. He lied down and then smiled.

"It's a very comfortable coffin. I could fall asleep in here" Luke commented.

"You can if you want to. I still need to finish the body of the man who died in the river last night" Undertaker replied.

"Goodnight" Luke shut his eyes and was asleep within seconds. The lack of sleep since Houndsworth had caught up to him.

He was suddenly jolted away by the Undertaker's booming laugh.

"Undertaker?" Luke sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It's alive!" came the shout of Aberlain. Luke laughed so hard that he nearly toppled out of the coffin. The Undertaker boomed with laughter again.

"What are you all doing here?" Luke asked coming out of the coffin and noticing that Ciel, Sebastian and surprisingly Lau had entered the shop.

"The elder Earl Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Inspector Aberlain" Luke nodded to the red haired inspector's greeting.

"Undertaker, tell us where is the ring?" Ciel asked.

"Ring?" Luke asked.

"The Shard of Hope was stolen from a carriage by some criminals. A man stole it and died under the ice yesterday evening. We think the ring was in the ice around him" Aberlain said.

"The blue diamond?" Luke eyes automatically went to his thumb where his ring glowed back at him.

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice, near where the body was found. You are a citizen of our great country Mr. Undertaker." Luke chuckled at the fact that Aberlain called Undertaker a citizen. "Please give us your help in this matter."

"As I said before I am profoundly impressed with you Inspector. I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring you ask?"

The Undertaker led them out of his little shop and then to a majestic ice sculpture on the other side of the Frost Fair. He pointed his finger at the hands of the statue where a blue diamond ring was clearly to be seen.

"It was there?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Get the ring!" Aberlain ordered and policemen converged on the statue.

"Stop you thieves!" a voice ordered and Luke turned to see a an elderly man shouted. Behind him stood a plump woman in a yellow dress, a taller man with a long mustache, and another tall slim woman. Luke's eyes widened to see the Viscount Druitt as well.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contests victor… you wouldn't want to defile her now would you?" Viscount Druitt asked, holding a rose to his lips.

Ciel stiffened next to me and Luke rolled his eyes at how flamboyant his old friend was.

"Nice to see you again, Alistair" Luke said.

"Lucas Phantomhive!" Viscount Druitt stepped forward and presented the rose to Luke.

Luke chuckled and took the rose. He tucked it into his breast pocket and Alistair wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. You didn't even come to my parties last season" Alistair complained.

"My leg wasn't doing so well. Are you the judge of this competition?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Why aren't you a judge as well? I do so remember you being the beauty of the choir whenever you sang" Alistair said.

"I wasn't picked for the judging. Also, my leg doesn't do so well in winter" Luke replied.

"Can we not add this fair angel to the judges panel? His midnight blue eyes sparkle at the very sight of beauty and his face lights up at the sight of the fair ice maiden" Alistair said swinging his arms around and the women in the judges panel had hearts in their eyes.

"Lord Phantomhive, you are welcome to join to judge the competition" The elderly man said.

"I thank you, sir" Luke said and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Come, let us have tea!" Alistair wrapped an arm around Luke's waist and literally dragged him away. Luke turned to wave to Ciel and then saw Sebastian's eyes narrow on the arm around Luke's waist.

Luke went along with Alistair to a Chinese booth that was full of scantily clad women.

"Oh! Oh, there are such beautiful women here" Alistair exclaimed and Luke chuckled.

"Always after the women, as usual" Luke said.

"Don't be so droll! You were the same, always singing with your impressive voice to show off to all the ladies in the choir" Alistair said.

"Alistair, have you got married yet?"

"If I ever did marry, you'd be the first to know. What about you?"

"No woman seems to be happy about a cripple"

"Oh, you're so dashing yet one little thing stops you from attained the very great beauty and satisfaction a woman brings!"

"I don't mind. Say, Alistair, wasn't there a queer in the choir when we were younger?"

"I believe there was one. He migrated to America after the public booed him off the stage during our fifth performance" Alistair replied.

"I always did feel pity for him. He wasn't different from us but his career in the choir was stopped because of one small thing"

"I did too. He did have the most beautiful grey eyes like the sea in a storm" Alistair said ith bright eyes and Luke chuckled.

They headed back to ice sculpture competition where the competitors were announced. Sebastian was one of them, obviously Ciel had ordered him to win so as to obtain the ring. Luke sat down next to Alistair to wait for the sculptures to be carved and finished. Luke couldn't help but watch Sebastian as he kept on sculpting but Sebastian didn't even glance over at Luke.

The time ended and it was time to judge the sculptures. First up was Inspector Aberlain's whose team had sculpted a lifelike statue of the head of Scotland Yard, Sir Arthur Randall. Luke sighed and gave them two points. Alistair gave them a zero while the rest of the judges varied between one to three points.

Second was Lau's who had sculpted a lifelike statue of Ran Mao in the nude. Fortunately, two supervisors held up coverings around her chest and waist.

"Unfortunately we cannot judge this piece" The announcer said.

"Why not?" Lau's voice came floating up.

Luke chuckled and exchanged a glance with Alistair. Both of them gave the statue ten points to the obvious irritation of Ciel but to the cheerfulness of Lau. The rest of the judges didn't bother to give points. Luke laughed and Alistair laughed with him at the irritation of the female judges in the panel.

The third was Sebastian's who unveiled a magnificent ark which was enormous, almost the same size as a two storey building.

"That is beautiful" Luke gaped and then smiled at Sebastian who turned to ignore him.

"That is art in it's most finest" Another judge exclaimed.

"Let's see the judges scores!" The announcer said.

"My apologies but you haven't seen the entire sculpture just yet" Sebastian clicked his fingers. The statue split into two revealing pairs of animals, beautifully carved from the ice.

"Oh!" Alistair and Luke exclaimed together and gasps echoed from the crowd.

The Viscount was moved to a speech, "Ah! Ah! Our ancestor the brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath Noah! He is depicted here with the animals he was ordered to rescue… awaiting rebirth from the sea."

Luke smiled wide as his friend's speech ended.

"Astounding work young man! A fine art! I declare you an ice sculptor of the highest caliber!" The bearded judge shouted.

"No sir," Sebastian responded, "You are too kind, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Is everyone ready for the final scores!?" The announcer shouted to us all.

"Hold it right there!" A heavily accented man shouted, "Hate to break up the party but this ring is ours. We're taking what belongs to us!"

"'Old on!" Abberline said, "That means that you're the-"

"Yes, we're the thieves who all the people in London have been talking about. I'm sure you recognise these" The man said opening his jacket and revealing dynamite tied onto his body.

Luke stood up along with Alistair. Another of the thieves kicked over a barrel revealing alot more dynamite.

"I'm counting to ten! Those who don't want to die should run!" The man announced. The crowd stood stock still.

"Ten!"

The crowd began running and Luke rushed off to his brother.

"Master?" Sebastian asked looking towards them.

"We're getting out of here" Luke started but Ciel pulled on his brother's arm.

"My orders remain the same Sebastian" Ciel said and Luke gaped at his little brother.

"We'll die here, Ciel. Let's go!" Luke exclaimed.

"As you wish, Young Master" Sebastian disappeared.

"Eight!"

"What are you two doing? We need to get out of here!" Aberlain commanded the brothers.

"Seven!"

"You can go if you want too. Don't worry I'll be fine." Ciel replied casually.

"If he's staying, I'm staying" Luke said.

"Six!"

"What? I can't leave you here!" Ciel looked back at him in shock. "I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens."

"Five!"

"That includes noble man like you Ciel!"

"Four!"

"What a fool." Ciel muttered, smirking as Aberlain raced towards him.

"Aberlain, leave! We'll be fine!" Luke yelled and then looked down at his brother.

"You only have three seconds left, a sweet little boy like you? Shouldn't you be running away?" the man counting off said.

"There's no need for that" Ciel said just as Sebastian jumped up and kicked the gun out of the suicide bomber's hands.

The demon leapt into the air and spun four times, a feat that was praised by the judges and Viscount Druitt.

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery white snow! Lured by that devilish smile that maiden is enfolded in his midnight black wings."

Luke grabbed his brother by the shoulders and flung him over his own shoulders like a potato sack.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked hitting his fists against Luke's back.

"Keeping you safe!"

Luke slid across the ice on boots and then was caught by Sebastian. Sebastian skated around and the suicide bomber began throwing lit sticks of dynamite at the three of them. Sebastian manoeuvred through the ice easily and the dynamite exploded on the ice making it crack.

"Boss, stop! We're on ice!" one of the henchmen said.

Unable to resist the ice fell and Luke eyes widened as he felt the ice loosen under him.

"I'll have to get rid of the weight" Sebastian said. He whirled Luke around and then let go.

Luke closed his eyes and Ciel tucked his head against his brother's shoulder. Luke felt arms wrap around him and then opened his eyes. He was in Sebastian's arms and he was set down immediately. Looking around he saw they were on the enormous ice ark that Sebastian had carved out of the ice.

Luke set Ciel down and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"That was incredible!" Luke exclaimed and Sebastian chuckled.

"Only the best for my Master" Sebastian said.

"The Shard of Hope will now sleep at the bottom of Thames" Ciel commented and Luke chuckled.

"Wasn't it cursed to bring bad luck to anyone who wore it? Just like us" Luke said looking down at the matching diamonds on his and Ciel's thumbs.

"Won't it curse the entire of London then?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh I don't think so. We've been cursed enough and we've moved on. I think London will survive just fine" Luke replied.

After their return home, Ciel called Luke into the study.

"What is going on between you and Sebastian?" Ciel asked bluntly.

"Nothing is going on. What are you talking about?"

"I can spot the lingering glances, the affection in your voice and of course that hug today. Don't lie to me, brother" Ciel replied.

"Alright fine. We are affectionate with each other because we're more than just friends" Luke said.

"And what does Sebastian say about this?" Ciel asked.

"He would say that he was hurt that Master decided to have this conversation without him present" Sebastian said opening the door.

"We did say we were going to tell him together" Luke replied.

Sebastian stood behind Luke and placed a hand on his Master's shoulder. Ciel's eyes narrowed on the hand and Luke smiled up at Sebastian.

"How long has this been going on?" Ciel asked.

"Since Jack the Ripper" Luke replied and Sebastian coughed lightly.

"For me, since I entered the manor" Sebastian replied and Luke gaped up at him.

"Sebastian, how do you feel about my brother?" Ciel asked.

"I love him. I know it is not like a demon to love but I have found a mate in him and I wish to be with him forever" Sebastian replied.

Luke stared up at Sebastian and then looked back at Ciel.

"How do you feel about Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Luke fidgeted for a second and then looked up at Ciel.

"He's one of the people I would not be able to live without. I don't regret what I feel for him. It's not love just yet for me but I believe my feelings will grow stronger" Luke replied honestly and Sebastian squeezed his shoulder.

"I do not find this strange but I would like you two to keep your feelings for yourselves and in his manor. I don't think people outside would enjoy hearing about this" Ciel said and Luke smiled.

"Thank you Ciel. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I'm still that big brother that you can come to when you're upset" Ciel smiled at this and Luke stood to wrap his arms around his little brother.

"Thank you, Young Master" Sebastian bowed.

"Don't let this interfere in your duties" Ciel warned.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said.

Luke wrapped his arms around Sebastian and hugged the butler tightly. Ciel coughed and Luke chuckled. He dragged Sebastian out of the room and then slammed the butler against the wall to kiss him passionately. Sebastian immediately kissed back and raked his gloved hands through Luke's red hair.

That night as Sebastian spooned Luke, Luke voiced a question that had been bugging him the entire day.

"Why were you ignoring me after I met Alistair?" Luke asked

"I never liked the Viscount Druitt in the first place. To see you go off with him, well let's just say I was ready to kill him" Sebastian replied.

"Our demon has a jealous side?"

"It is one of the sins" Sebastian replied.

"Goodnight, Sebastian"

"Goodnight Master"

The lights shut off as Luke slipped off to sleep.

_Even if you don't love me yet, Master the day will come when you'll confess your love to me. I just hope that day comes soon. _


	11. My Master, Ruffled

"The Queen wishes for me to escort someone to England? Doesn't she have someone for that?" Luke asked staring at the letter.

"Who is coming to England?" Ciel asked taking a sip of his tea.

"A prince from India. He'll be staying in England for a while until his business is concluded" Luke replied and then stood up.

"I shall pack your bags, Master. Which of the servants would you like to take with you? It will take two weeks to go to Cape Town and return" Sebastian asked.

"Tell Finny he'll be coming with me" Luke replied and Ciel's eye twitched.

Luke set off on his journey. The prince was supposed to be in Cape Town at the moment, waiting for Luke to escort him. Luke stepped off the ship with Finny behind him and greeted the prince.

"Namaste, Prince Soma. I am Lord Lucas Phantomhive from England, here to escort you" Luke said with a smile.

"Namaste. This is Prince Soma Asman Kadar and I am his khansama, Agni" A dark skinned, silver haired man said.

"This is my servant boy, Finny" Finny bowed and Agni smiled.

"Let's get it over with" the prince had magnificent plum coloured hair and golden eyes with dark skin. He seemed rather bored so Luke let him pass. Agni sent an apologetic look at Luke and followed the prince.

"No offence, Master but he was rather rude" Finny said shyly.

"I don't like it when you hide your views from me, Finny. Always tell me what you really think" Luke said.

The next day, Luke walked up to the deck dressed in simple clothes. Finny followed right behind him and he saw Prince Soma and Agni praying to a magnificent idol. Next to them a priest was singing a prayer and Luke smiled at how peaceful it all looked even though he couldn't understand a thing.

"You seem rather curious about our culture, Lord Phantomhive" Agni commented after the prayers were concluded.

"I enjoy that prayer you were singing. How did it start? Om Jai Jagadish Hare..."

"You are a quick learner, Lord Phantomhive. You can come to our prayers tomorrow. I'm sure most of the prayers will be ingrained in your mind by the time the trip ends" Agni said.

"Thank you my dear Agni"

The rest of the trip passed the same way. Luke would speak with Agni but the prince would ignore him. Finally the trip ended and Luke was relieved to see the manor again.

"I'm back!" He announced as he walked into the mansion.

"Master, welcome back!" Bard, Meyrin and Tanaka said.

Luke walked up the stairs and into Ciel's study.

"I'm home, little brother" Luke held out his arms and Ciel hugged his brother.

"We've certainly has some excitement while you've been gone" Ciel said sitting down with his brother and Sebastian served them tea.

"What happened?"

"The Shard of Hope appeared again. This time Elizabeth found it. Many young girls had been kidnapped and all of them had the Shard of Hope before they were kidnapped. A man named Drocell was making them into dolls. We destroyed him and brought Elizabeth back" Ciel explained.

"Oh, my trip was rather enjoyable. I learnt a lot about Indian gods and culture. All that fresh air was good for my health" Luke said.

"Master, you should bathe and rest. I need to check your leg as well" Sebastian said.

Luke nodded and as he went out of the room, he discreetly took Sebastian's gloved hand. He heard Ciel's huff and then chuckled. Sebastian led Luke to his room and Luke stripped off his clothes to bathe. He relaxed in the warm water and smiled when he felt Sebastian rub shampoo on his hair.

"I missed you every second I was on that ship" Luke murmured and Sebastian rinsed out the shampoo.

"I've missed you too" Sebastian kissed Luke's neck and Luke shivered despite the steam in the bathroom.

After the bath, Sebastian checked Luke's leg. Luke sighed and Sebastian smiled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's healing more quicker than I thought. As soon as the third stage is complete, it will be perfectly healed" Sebastian replied pulling down Luke's trouser leg.

He leaned over and kissed his Master just as the door opened. Luke arched his back as Sebastian's tongue and his fought in a familiar battle and there was a cough. Luke pulled away and blushed when he saw Ciel with his eyes covered and his face turned away.

"Sorry" Luke said clearing his throat and Ciel uncovered his eyes.

"I should have knocked" Ciel said and then came to sit on Luke's bed.

"I'm going to London to investigate a case for the Queen. You should rest" Ciel said.

"I am rather hungry for treacle tart after eating all that spicy Indian cuisine" Luke replied and Sebastian nodded.

After saying goodbye to Ciel and Sebastian, Luke settled down to have a nap. He awoke suddenly when he heard a nearby door slam. He looked around blearily only to find out night had fallen. It was nearly time for dinner. Why hadn't Sebastian woken him? He sat up and then grabbed his walking stick. He pulled on his robe and opened the door to his room.

"Master, I thought you would still be asleep" Sebastian said.

"What is going on? I heard a door slam" Luke asked and then noticed Sebastian was standing near an open door.

"Who's inside?"

Luke peeked in and then grinned. "Agni! Prince Soma!"

"Lord Phantomhive!" Agni bowed low while the Prince smirked.

"How do you know them?" Ciel asked in irritation.

"This was the prince I had to escort. What are the two of you doing here?" Luke stared at the way Soma was lying on the bed, like he owned the place.

"I'll be imposing on you for a while, little one" Soma said and Ciel bristled at the nickname.

"Wow! A prince!" Finny squealed.

"A prince?" Meyrin was excited beyond belief.

"This is the first time I've seen a real prince in the flesh!" The same could be said for Bard.

Luke rolled his eyes and then sighed. To him, Soma was a child who was truly the most stubborn person alive.

"Sebastian, prepare rooms for both of them" Luke said loudly.

"It seems you brought your servants this time" Lau said and Luke jumped in surprise.

"Yes, we have a guard dog to protect the manor now" Sebastian replied.

"Well, that must be a relief" Lau commented.

"Let's have some tea, Lau. You should taste the tea I bought when I was in Cape Town" Luke said.

"Of course, my Lord" Lau replied.

"Keep an eye on them as well" Ciel said discreetly to Sebastian.

"Understood"

The next morning, Luke awoke to the sound of someone drawing open the curtains.

"Lord Phantomhive, it's time to rise"

Luke's blue eyes popped open. Sebastian had never called him Lord Phantomhive before. He sat up and smiled when he saw Agni.

"Namaste, Lord Phantomhive" Agni said with a bow.

"Namaste. What time is it?" Luke asked rubbing his eyes.

"Time for morning prayers. I hope you haven't forgotten all the prayers in a couple of days" Agni said.

"Of course not. I'll just get dressed and be right in your room" Luke replied.

He dressed in his clothes and then found Sebastian waiting for him outside the room. Sebastian took his hand and then pushed him back inside the room.

"Sebas-mmpf" Luke moaned deep in his throat as Sebastian kissed him passionately. He could feel his knees weaken as Sebastian continued his assault. The butler finally pulled away and Luke panted for breath.

"You may now head to your prayers, my Lord" Sebastian said with a faint smirk.

"With my lips swollen and my hair messed? Sebastian, are you mad? What if someone saw you?" Luke asked.

"I am not mad. I just went with my instincts" Sebastian replied.

Luke sighed and sat down in front of his mirror. Sebastian began combing down his hair and let Luke examine himself in the mirror. After deeming himself presentable, Luke headed to Agni's room. He sat down beside Agni in front of a rather fantastic idol of the Goddess Kali. They began singing the prayers led by Soma.

The day's events were quite entertaining for Luke. Ciel hated Soma as much as he hated anyone else. Luke busied himself with the case papers while Ciel and Soma battled it out. First came the violin lesson which was interrupted by Soma and Agni's prayers. second was the fencing lesson in which Ciel challenged Soma. This in turn brought a duel between Sebastian and Agni. Luke jumped out of his skin when one of the foils landed right on his desk.

"Lord Phantomhive! I'm truly sorry!" Agni bowed low.

"It isn't a problem" Luke replied with a smile.

He turned back to his notes and then frowned. If what the papers said was true, Agni would definitely have enough strength to hang people up. He didn't think Agni would do something like this but Luke knew from his father that even friends sometimes could not be trusted.

Luke was quiet that night at dinner until Ciel voiced out the question he had been dying to ask.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel burst out.

"Ciel, you shouldn't say that to a guest!" Luke scolded.

"Once we've taken care of our business, we shall leave" Soma replied.

"And what sort of business is that?" Luke asked.

"That's right. You said you were looking for someone, right?" Lau pointed out.

"And why are you staying here as well?" Ciel asked Lau.

"I wonder myself" Lau replied.

"I'm looking for a woman. Her name is Meena. She was a servant at my castle" Soma pulled out a horridly drawn picture and held it out.

"Sebastian, will you be able to look for her with that?" Ciel asked.

"Even for me that would be... I'll try my best" Sebastian replied after taking a look at the picture.

"So why is Meena in England?" Luke asked.

"Meena was my personal attendant and also like a nurse to me. I've been with her for as long as I remember. My father and mother paid me no heed, leaving me alone in the castle, but Meena was always by my side. However, there was an English nobleman who had his eye on her and he took her to England while I was away from the palace"

"In other words, you came to England to get a woman back?" Ciel asked.

"That's right. I'll definitely get her back and then we'll go home together" Soma replied.

"It's an extravagant trip for just one servant" Ciel commented.

"It's not extravagant!" Soma stood and grabbed Ciel by the shoulders, hauling him out of his chair. "Do you understand my despair at having Meena taken away from me?"

"I don't" Ciel replied. Luke winced as he noticed the glazed over look in Ciel's eyes. "I have no idea, nor desire to know of that despair that can be caused by something as trivial as that".

Ciel slapped Soma's hands away and headed for the door. With his hand on the door knob, he spoke. "There are things you cannot get back no matter how much you struggle. There is also despair that you cannot escape" he pulled open the door. "You may not understand that, though". Ciel stalked out of the room with these parting words.

Luke stared down at his food, his appetite gone. He actually felt guilty. He had been so happy that he didn't even realise that his brother still carried the pain of their parents death. Luke stood up and then followed after his brother, side stepping Soma along the way.

"Ciel. Wait"

Ciel stopped and Luke sighed. He stepped closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around his brother's thin shoulders. Ciel seemed like he wanted to fight against his brother but then slumped in his elder brother's arms.

"Did I really leave you when you were in so much pain?" Luke asked, his voice echoing in the hallway.

"It wasn't a choice. The Queen ordered it" Ciel replied.

"Excuse my language but fuck you, Queen Victoria. My family needs me" Luke said and Ciel chuckled.

"A few weeks at sea and you've got the mouth of a sailor"

"And you've got the anger of a bull" Luke countered.

"I wasn't wrong. That guy is the same age as you but he's just a spoilt brat" Ciel said.

"Ciel, you have to realise that he was brought up differently than us. You have to apologise" Luke said.

"I won't apologise"

"Then at least try and make it up to him" Luke pleaded.

"Fine"

Luke let his brother go and then leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes for a minute before tensing. Someone was watching him. He was about to call for Sebastian when he spotted a flash of white hair. The only person in the mansion with hair like that was Agni. Why had Agni been watching Luke and Ciel? Luke took a few deep breaths before heading to his study.

He busied himself with this month's accounts before ringing the bell for Sebastian.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian entered the study.

"I want you to keep a rather close eye on Agni. Soma might not have any suspicions but I do"

"I believe he was watching you while you had your conversation with Young Master Ciel" Sebastian commented, his eyes flashing pink.

Luke gasped out in pain. Sebastian was by his side in an instant. Luke closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the leather seat.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. Just a little unused to the pain after so long" Luke said.

"I shall be in your bedroom later tonight, Master. I should return to my duties" Sebastian replied.

Luke nodded and Sebastian left. Time passed until the clock struck midnight. Luke stretched in his seat and then stood up. He smiled when he saw the snow softly falling and then frowned when he spotted a cloaked Agni sneaking out through the front doors and into the snow. He hurried out and into the sitting room where Ciel and Lau were playing cards.

"He's on the move" Luke smirked when he saw an upside down Sebastian through the window.

"Very well. Follow-" "Take me with you!" The three of them turned to find Soma who had spoken.

"You!" Ciel frowned.

"I know Agni's been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I want to find out what he's doing!" Soma said.

Luke sighed. At times, Ciel was right, Soma was just a stupid, stubborn, spoiled brat.

_Yes, Master, he is indeed a spoiled brat. However, he won't be for long. _


	12. My Master, Fearful

Luke sighed as he glanced out the window. Ciel and the rest had long since departed through the softly falling snow. Luke had argued like he always had but Ciel had used the excuse of his elder brother's injury to shut Luke up. Ciel had grown up too quickly and had become too independent for Luke's liking.

"Master?"

Luke turned and smiled when he spotted a nervous Meyrin standing at the door.

"Yes, Meyrin?"

"There is a phone call for you. It is the Viscount of Druitt" Meyrin replied.

Luke stood and headed down the stairs. He picked up the phone and held to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm feeling rather miffed that you returned from Cape Town and didn't even bother to contact me" Alistair said and Luke laughed.

"Forgive me, my dear Alistair. What are you doing in London? I thought the socialising season was over"

"I will be judging at a prestigious curry contest at the Crystal Palace. Queen Victoria will be in attendance and several companies are fighting for the Royal Warrant" Alistair replied.

"Royal Warrant? That's a high prize. Who else is on the judging panel?"

"Mr. Carter, a tax collector who serves in India and Chef Higham. I'm sure I could find a way to persuade them to allow you into the panel"

"Alistair, there is no need for that"

"Nonsense. Just attend the curry contest on that day. I'm sure they'll let you into the panel"

"As long as they don't mind, Alistair. I wouldn't want to be a bother"

"You are a never a bother, my dear Lucas. Have a nice night"

"You as well. Goodnight" Luke hung up and then headed upstairs.

He sat down on his chair again and began working. Ciel had left the accounts of the company on the desk ready for Luke to check and modify. Luke knew there wouldn't be a mistake but then noticed an entry that had been scribbled in rather hastily. He took the magnifying glass and read what was written. It didn't look like Sebastian's handwriting.

The front door slammed open and was shut hurriedly. Luke closed the books and headed down to see what everyone had found out.

"I wish I had been there. I wanted to see Sebastian as a deer" Luke said and Ciel smirked.

"He far surpassed the scope of a human back there" Lau said referring to Agni.

"That was the concentration technique known as Samandhi. Once he gets like that, no one can touch him" Soma said.

"Samadhi?" Luke and Ciel asked in unison.

"It's a trance like state. Through pure devotion to a master like Prince Soma, people are able to bring forth tremendous amounts of power. It is something we lack, the power of faith, trust and love" Sebastian replied exchanging a small smile with Luke.

"If he's so loyal, why betray Soma?" Luke asked.

"Why does everyone leave me?!" Soma stood up and threw off the tea set on the table onto the floor, breaking it into pieces. He ran out of the room while Luke rolled his eyes

"Oh dear. I brought out the Halivand tea set out because I thought it suited you so well...it may be a good idea for him to be redisciplined" Sebastian said.

That night, Luke and Ciel stood outside Soma's room. Luke barely flinched when Soma's body hit the ground and Sebastian began his speech. Eventually Soma began screaming out in pain and despair. Finally Luke couldn't take it anymore.

"Sebastian, enough" Luke stepped into the room.

"Master?"

"We would have turned out the same as him, if not for that month" Ciel said, standing beside Luke. Luke closed his eyes as the flaming mansion, whips, chains and rape flashed through his memories.

"What month?" Soma asked.

"I was forced to taste the humiliation of having my home burnt, my family killed and being treated less than a barn animal. I was a powerless child" Luke said. His hands had begun to shake.

"But we returned in order to bestow the same humiliation upon those who tortured us. Our parents were in the way so they were killed. If we continue to hold the titles, they'll probably target us again" Ciel continued.

"We're waiting for then to come for our lives" Luke turned his face away as he spoke.

"Why would you go that far?" Soma asked.

"What would become of sitting around mourning? Even a dead person can do that. We are not yet but we are alive and on our own two feet. I'd rather die with no regrets to be honest" Luke replied.

Luke stepped out of the room away from the rest. He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt himself shiver. Talking about that horrid month in his life was horrible. He hated himself not for being treated like that but for not being able to protect his brother from those wretched people. He walked through the corridors until he got to his room. Once there, he lied down on his bed and shut his eyes. Instantly, a nightmare came.

_"Isn't he a pretty little thing? I've always liked red heads"_

_A hand clamped around his mouth pushing his face up. The smell coming from the man was eye burning. It was a smell of sharp spice as cinnamon but too much for Luke to bear. He shut his eyes and tried to turn his face away._

_"Look at me, runt!"_

_Luke groaned in pain as the man shook his violently. He cracked his eyes open to look at man only to have his lips crushed by him. He struggled but the man was too strong for him._

_"Looks like there is some fire in you after all, Red"_

Sebastian held his shaking master tightly. Luke had never said anything about those days that he had suffered and Sebastian had never asked. Luke didn't have a vengeful bone in his body but just for Ciel's satisfaction he had handed his soul over for the demon. Luke breathed in sharply and Sebastian held him even more tightly.

Luke awoke in the middle of night and found himself in Ciel's bedroom, sleeping right next to Ciel. Confusion hit him like a bolt of lightening. How had he gotten here? He had fallen asleep in his own room. Ciel shifted slightly in his sleep and Luke smiled. He ran a hand through his brother's hair and Ciel leaned on his hand.

"It is touching to see a scene like this" Sebastian whispered. Luke jumped but then smiled at the butler.

"I just wish he was like the happy child he once was. No one should have to go through what he did" Luke said.

"It was not your fault. You were tortured as well"

"I can't change the past but I can try and make the future better. It won't really be much of a future because of the contract. I just want to see him smile like he used to"

"I believe you have been invited to the curry contest as a judge?"

"Yes, Alistair told me to attend. There might be a celebration right after" Luke replied.

Sebastian frowned and Luke sighed. At times, Sebastian's jealousy was just plain annoying.

"He's my friend, Sebastian. That doesn't mean you need to be so insecure" Luke said.

"You should sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours"

The next evening, Luke began their discussion on the case.

"West was after the Royal Warrant after all this time. I suppose its something a rogue like him would think of"

"What exactly is a Royal Warrant?" Soma asked, jumping as Sebastian served him tea.

"It's an endorsement given by royalty to the shops they like. A Royal Warrant is the British Royal seal of approval" Lau replied.

"A week from now, there will be a curry contest conducted at Crystal Palace" Sebastian announced.

"Which I might be judging with Viscout Druitt" Luke interjected.

"Curry?" Soma asked.

"Yes. According to rumours, Her Majesty, who is famed curry lover may also come and observe" Sebastian continued.

"That's just a rumour. Since the death of her husband Prince Albert, Her Majesty rarely makes public appearances" Ciel said.

"How is the curry contest connected to the incidents?" Soma asked.

"The main dish West serves is curry. If he secures the Royal Warrant, his sales will undoubtedly go up. In order to reduce the rivals, he had Agni carry out those incidents. Then he used the message to make it seem like they were cause by Indians who were angry with the English" Luke explained.

"Agni went along with it to save Meena, for the sake of his god" Ciel continued.

Luke held out the paper with the threat written on it to Soma. "The Goddess Kali has her tongue sticking out on the all the statues I've seen and since Agni was the one who wrote this, and his god is you, this must have been done for your sake".

Soma held the paper up in shock.

"That paper probably has all of his regret written" Ciel said.

"Even though you are apart, Agni still believes in you and lives for you. You really have a wonderful servant, don't you?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Agni"

"Well, all's well that ends well. We shouldn't get involved any further. Lets just leave it to Scotland Yard" Lau said.

"Wait! What about Agni and Meena?" Soma asked.

"Who knows?" Lau replied.

"We've determined that there's no underworld involvement so it's not our concern" Ciel pointed out.

"Indeed. This is my problem. I'll think of a way to resolve it myself" Soma admitted.

"That's an excellent resolution. Then, we should be getting on with our own work, right brother?" Ciel stretched.

"I cannot believe you were called to London for this case. We should be compensated for our expenses. Luckily, all the other famous curry shops have been knocked out by West. If the Phantomhive Company participates and beats West, we'll receive the Royal Warrant" Luke said.

Soma had a look of surprise on his face yet again.

"I had been thinking about expanding into the food industry anyway. If we become the supplier to the Royal Household in our first endeavour, it's sure to create a stir" Luke said.

"But there's only one week left, right? Will you be able to get all the specialists and machinery in time to make the curry?" Lau asked.

"We don't need any of that. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" Ciel glanced up at Sebastian.

"It is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this. I will obtain the Royal Warrant without fa-" "Thats impossible" Soma interrupted. "There's no way you can win. They have Agni, and he has the Goddess Kali's right hand"

"It is true that Agni's prowess is formidable but this time we're not dealing with martial arts. This is a contest of cooking skill" Ciel pointed out.

"That's why I'm telling you this. None of you know Agni's true skill. You don't know real curry" Soma said.

"I think I understand what you trying to say. Curry is made of different spices and the combinations are endless. Trying to find the right one is impossible. I used to watch Agni in the kitchen while on the ship. He was truly Goddess Kali's right hand" Luke said.

"I've never tasted a curry more delicious than Agni's" Soma declared.

"I see. It is truly Kali's Curry" Lau laughed.

"So they say" Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"My, my, that seems quite the challenge" Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Luke sighed quietly as he smelled the various curries Sebastian was currently making. The week passed quickly. Luke received a letter inviting him onto the judging panel and had Sebastian go to the tailors for a impressionable outfit. On the day, Luke dressed in a black suit, with a white ascot tie. Sebastian pinned a blue sapphire brooch onto the tie and Luke wore a pair of black gloves.

"Best of luck during the contest. Agni is a formidable opponent to beat" Luke said as Sebastian tucked a pocket square into his master's breast pocket.

"I don't need any luck. I will bring the Royal Warrant for you, Master" Sebastian said.

Luke leaned up and kissed the butler. They stood still, with their lips touching chastely before pulling away. Luke smiled before Sebastian handed him his staff and led him out to the waiting carriage. Ciel was waiting and Luke chuckled when he realised they matched except Ciel was carrying a sword and Luke had a walking staff. The servants accompanied them for the day.

"Luke!"

Luke laughed when Alistair hugged him.

"It is wonderful to see you. Your little brother looks positively adorable!" Alistair cooed at Ciel who shuddered in horror.

"Are the rest of the judges here?" Luke asked.

"Of course. Come, let me introduce you" Alistair said.

"Good luck, Sebastian" Luke smiled at Sebastian who nodded. Alistair dragged him off to meet the other judges. There were performances going on upstairs while prayers went on downstairs. Everyone milled around admiring the colours of Indian culture.

"There will be a small celebration afterwards since I believe it is the Indian festival of Diwali" Alistair said.

"That should be fun to see. Are you staying?"

"No, my darling at home will be looking for me" Alistair replied.

"More like your darling of the week" Luke said and Alistair let out a laugh.

Luke stopped by the prayer area and began humming along. He enjoyed their prayers. It was more like peace to his heart and soul when he was with them. He glanced to the side and then blinked. Had he just seen Angela standing there? He shook his head and then shrugged. Probably his imagination.

"Luke, come! Time for the contest!" Alistair called out.

Luke stood next to Alistair as the host announced the contest. Suddenly trumpets began to blow and a red carpet rolled out. Luke's mouth fell open.

"Her Majesty!" Ciel said in shock.


	13. My Master, Content

Luke and Alistair stood at attention as Her Majesty walked down the red carpet. Both glanced at each other before beginning to sing in unison.

_God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save the Queen  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save the Queen_

Both of their voices led the national anthem as the Queen was seated. Her butler bowed and then announced what she had to say.

"Her Majesty declares" he began. "We have not seen you in some time and are sorry to have concerned you. However, our constitution has improved remarkably, and now we are even able to come and sample curry. We wish everyone well and hold great expectations for this food that my late husband loved so much'".

There were cheers at this and the host announced for the competition to begin. Music was provided by Indian musicians and Luke began to watch interestedly. He wasn't shocked to see how Agni was cooking since he had seen him in the ship kitchens. However, he was shocked to see Sebastian add chocolate to the curry. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. His sensitive ears picked up the conversation that Agni and Sebastian were having.

"How did you, an ordinary Englishman, ever come up with such an idea?" Agni asked, surprised.

"It was by my Young Master's orders. As long as my Master orders it, I will make it happen no matter what it may be" Sebastian replied and Luke chuckled. At times, Ciel's sweet tooth did come in handy.

Luke smirked when Sebastian glanced at him and Agni seemed sad for a reason. He turned and pulled out a lobster from a basket.

"A blue lobster!" Alistair stood in shock.

"Here we go" Luke groaned.

"The legendary blue lobster is said to live only off the coast of Brittany. That deep cerulean even compares favourably to Chartres Cathedral. Wrapped in its delicate, colourful shell, it's just like a fine lady in a blue dress. Hidden under that dress is a delicate sweetness of the highest quality said to lead people to delirium"

"People like you I suppose" Luke coughed as he picked up on the light innuendo in Alistair's speech, making Mr. Carter chortle.

"As you can see, this is the highest quality ingredient for a curry! It is not merely a cheap additive" West called out.

"With all my strength, I shall defeat you, Sebastian!" Agni declared.

After half an hour the host announced that time was up. The chefs stood on opposite sides of the table as the judging began.

"First up, Persian Tabb's beef curry"

Luke took a bite and then chewed it thoughtfully. He found it ridiculously bland.

"There are large pieces of beef generously mixed in. It is quite splendid" Mr. Carter said.

"However, this flat taste and fragrance... It is abominable for a professional chef to be using curry powder" Chef Higham said.

"I find it rather bland and it has none of the true flavours of curry, Tarpin" Luke said.

After that came another curry which had a rather good taste. Luke didn't know what it was and he nearly ate the entire plate just trying to figure it out.

"This is your own home spice, isn't it?" Alistair asked the chef, a tall thin man with red hair.

"Yes" the chef replied.

"What is it?" Alistair was stumped. Luke shrugged as he tasted it again after drinking some water.

"The overall balance is poor, and its overpowered by the fragrance" Chef Higham said.

"Well, we'll both give you points for trying" Luke said and Alistair nodded.

"Next up is Chef Agni from the Harold West estate" The host announced.

When Agni unveiled his curry, Luke was taken aback at the aroma. It smelled amazing and he couldn't wait to taste it. Luke took a bite and sighed. This was absolutely delicious.

"The tender meat spreads a delicate sweetness throughout your mouth the moment you bite into it" Chef Higham declared.

As the judges raved including Alistair, Luke exchanged a look with Sebastian. He didn't look particularly afraid at all. As Sebastian was announced, Chef Higham stood.

"Since Lucas Phantomhive is part of our judging panel, he will not be allowed to judge his own company's curry. This would send out a bias in the judging. I hope this is acceptable by you, my Lord"

"It's fine by me" Luke replied and then sat back while Sebastian brought out his curry bun.

The score soon tied up by the time everyone tasted the curries. The score would have to be decided by Her Majesty herself. He was not involved in the discussion with the judges but then noticed that her butler was heading his way.

"Lord Phantomhive. Her Majesty would like to have a word with you" He said with his violet eyes twinkling.

Luke nodded and stood. He limped over to the Queen and bowed. Her Majesty placed a hand on his red hair and Luke smiled.

"Her Majesty says 'I have brought a lot of suffering on you but I am pleased that you still continue to serve me'"

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty" Luke said and then stood up straight.

"Phantom Company chef" The aid said and Sebastian turned. "Her Majesty wishes to partake a Curry Bun. Could I please ask you to bring one over here?"

"Please enjoy it, Your Majesty" Luke said when Sebastian handed the plate to the aid whose name, Luke found out, was Ash.

Her Majesty took a bite and then said something to Ash who narrated it to the whole crowd.

"Her Majesty declares 'A food that is easy for even children to eat, requiring neither knife nor fork, fulfilling both the rich and the poor, allowing both children and adults to partake of it equally is the same as my goal of creating a kind and pure country'. Treasuring children and the future, this kind stance moves Her Majesty greatly" Ash said.

"Don't make me sick!"

Luke turned at the sound of the shout and spotted an Indian woman with a dark aura around her near a sampling table.

"Equality? The future? For this bountiful country where there are no hardships, what a pretentious queen!" She threw off the plates on the table as Mr. West ran towards her.

"Meena, stop at once! You're in Her Majesty's presence!"

Meena flung West off her, high into the air and into some bushes.

"Restrain her!" Scotland Yard police were flung off immediately.

More people began having the same black aura and Luke looked around for his brother. Ciel glanced at the Queen and then realised that the people had surrounded him.

"It smells of hatred and desire!" One of them said.

"Ciel!" Luke ran towards his brother and grabbed him by the hand, ready to take him away but then stopped. They were already surrounded.

"The stench of filth comes from both of them!"

Ciel and Luke froze as Sebastian came to defend them.

"Are you trying to be Asura, the one who faced Kali?" Sebastian asked.

"It's a demon's job to become the head that Kali holds, right?" Ciel pointed out.

"Sebastian, stop that Kali!" Luke said.

Sebastian went off and Luke climbed onto the stage with Ciel near Her Majesty. Despite the current situation, he was deep in thought. Why did these people with black auras reveal their deepest true feelings that they tried to hide from everyone else? Luke looked around and then noticed that only few people from the crowd were affected.

"It's in the curry!" Luke said and Ciel glanced up at his brother from where Sebastian and Agni were fighting together.

"It could be possible. After all, no one is truly at peace with themselves" Ash said.

"It's that curry. The one by the French chef. He had something in there that I didn't recognise" Luke said.

"Didn't you eat all of what was given to you?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I didn't eat anything else" Luke replied.

"Then why are you not affected but they are?" Ciel asked.

"It's seems that Lord Lucas Phantomhive is the only true person here who is happy with himself and satisfied with what life has given him" Ash replied and Ciel stared up at his older brother who was busy looking for Sebastian.

Just then, Meena lunged past Sebastian and went right up to the stage.

"Wait, Meena!" Soma came to stand in front of them. Agni looked around in fear.

Then, Meena tripped over a stray blue lobster. Soma stepped right on her. Luke slapped a hand on his forehead at Soma's stupidity. He glanced around before spotting Sebastian.

"Sebastian! The Curry Buns! Make them eat it!" Luke called out.

"Yes, my Lord!"

Luke sighed in relief as everyone turned back to normal. Ash announced that Her Majesty declared that Phantom Company the Royal Warrant would belong to. Her Majesty left with Ash and Luke waved goodbye.

"Thank you Ciel, Luke. If I hadn't met both of you, I would have remained an ignorant, selfish child. From now on, I'll learn lots more and travel all over England, no the world, and become a fine enough man not to lose face to anyone!" Soma said.

"Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian" Agni fell to his knees, "The prince and I have gained so much from you all. I could not begin to thank you".

"Please stand up, Agni. We merely did what we had to do" Luke said and then felt Sebastian take his hand gently.

"I had suspected your relationship from before. The looks that were exchanged during the curry contest merely strengthened my suspicion. I wish you the best" Agni said.

"You as well, Agni" Sebastian said.

"I am glad we came to England. The prince and I have made great friends" Agni said with a specific look at Sebastian.

"Friends? That's the first time anyone has called me that" Sebastian said.

"Won't there be a celebration today? It is Diwali" Luke asked.

"Waahh! Meena!" Luke rolled his eyes. Despite the fancy speech earlier, Soma was always going to be the same.

The celebration right after was rather enjoyable. Many of the English had left so the Luke felt free to dance and chat with whoever he could find. The women were dressed in colourful saris and the men in the traditional kurta salwar. Soma seemed to be enjoying himself as he danced with a few men to the beat provided by the drummers. Ciel sulked in the corner with Sebastian and the rest of the servants enjoyed themselves.

"Would you like to learn some Indian dances? They are rather simple" Akash, one of the men asked.

Luke agreed and Akash began coaching him. Soon enough both accompanied by some other men were dancing in sync to a folk song.

"If it wasn't for your red hair and blue eyes, you would fit right in" Akash said.

"I absolutely love Indian culture. Two weeks on a ship with Agni and Soma really opened my eyes" Luke said.

Luke eventually dragged Ciel over who absolutely refused to dance.

"Come on, Ciel. It's so fun!"

"Not my idea of fun, brother" Ciel snapped at Luke.

"Hey kid, you should respect your elders. If you were that rude in my country, people would smack you right on the streets" Akash said.

"Your brother only has your best interests" Rama, Akash's friend said.

"Sorry" Ciel muttered, his head bowed.

"Not a problem. Now come on, lets dance" Luke said.

Ciel nodded and began trying to dance with his brother. Ciel was hapless when it came to a simple waltz but he seemed to pick up on the steps of Indian dances easily. Slowly, he began enjoying it and also laughed when his brother picked him up and hugged him. Luke smiled, finally feeling like he succeeded. Ciel was smiling and happy again and that was what Luke always wanted.

Agni smiled before sitting down with Sebastian.

"You have rather deep feelings for your master, don't you? I suppose you have a rather fulfilling relationship"

Sebastian nodded and Agni smiled. "Your master is charming and wonderful. It is hard not to develop some sort of bond with him"

"Yes indeed" Sebastian agreed.

Sebastian stood at the edge of the crowd as Agni handed the golden plate with a small flame and burning incense sticks to Luke who led them all in prayer in front of the idol. As he sang, he could feel his heart finally be at peace. He just wished that Ciel could also feel the same.

_Om Jay Jagadish Hare,  
Swami Jay Jagadish Hare,  
Maat Pitaah Tum Mere,  
Sharan Karo Kiski,  
Swami Sharan Karo Kiski,  
Tum Bin Aur Na Duja,  
Prabhu Bin Aur Na Duja,  
Aas Karoon Jiski,  
Om Jai Jagadish Hare._

"He sings well for an English man" Sebastian heard Akash comment to Rama.

"Truly one of a kind. I've never seen an English open to our culture enough to learn our prayers" Rama replied

Luke bowed his head and then turned to hand the plate to Agni. He stared up at the idol and then turned around to accept the offering from Agni. He spotted Sebastian's stare and smiled warmly.

_Surrounded by light and grace of the Indian Gods, Master, you are indeed beautiful_.


	14. My Master, Pained

"I had expected the renovations to be done by the time I got back from Cape Town. What in the world is going on?" Luke tapped his pen against his desk in irritation.

"I am truly sorry, my Lord, but we cannot do the job anymore. My workers are getting spooked every time they try to work" The foreman said.

"Spooked by what?" Luke asked.

"My workers say there's a ghost at the castle. I hope you can revert our contract"

"Fine" Luke set down the phone and leaned against the newly upholstered chair.

"What is the matter, Master?" Sebastian asked as he entered with a tea tray.

"The foreman at Ludlow Castle wishes to revert the contract. I was expecting the castle to be reconstructed into a hotel and be up and running by now. The foreman just told me there's a ghost. What a joke!" Luke pushed the phone away in frustration.

"Now, now, Master, there is no need to get so angry" Sebastian said as he poured the tea.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was hoping for the hotel to be running and making a profit off the holiday goers" Luke ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

He felt a pair of lips kiss a spot of his neck and then skim the back of his neck. Luke shivered and then arched his neck. Then he realised Sebastian was still mixing the sugar in the tea.

"If you're here then who is kissing my neck?" Luke whirled around and saw nobody was there.

"It's a simple ability I discovered last night. I can cause pain to people from my mind. I thought that if I could cause pain, can I cause pleasure too?" Sebastian replied with a close eyed smirk.

"It's a rather scary power if you think about it. I'd rather not have fake pleasure when you're standing right here" Luke said.

"Always so demanding, aren't you?" Sebastian set the teaspoon down and then smirked at Luke. Luke felt fear take him but then felt pleasantly excited as well. Sebastian stepped forward and kissed Luke square on the mouth.

His lips were hard at first but then turned pleasantly soft and Luke moaned as Sebastian worked magic with his tongue. Sebastian let go for a moment for Luke to stand and then reattached their lips. Luke wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and hooked his legs around the butler's waist.

"If we go on, I don't think I'll last" Luke trembled as Sebastian assaulted his neck in the same fashion.

"Don't. Let go" Sebastian said and then rubbed against the bulge in Luke's pants.

Luke hissed and then Sebastian increased the friction. Luke came with a cry of pleasure. He leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder as the rolls of pleasure and adrenaline wrecked havoc through his body. He could feel the lulls of sleep calling him and then felt Sebastian walk out of the room.

"Sebastian" Luke murmured.

"Time for a quick nap, Master. I shall wake you for tea" Sebastian said. Luke nodded and shut his eyes.

That night, plans were made quickly for a visit to Ludlow Castle. Luke remembered clearly the last time he had been here. He had come with his father, Vincent Phantomhive who was planning on selling that castle. Luke distinctly remembered getting lost and then crying in a corner.

_"Are you lost, child?"_

_Luke glanced up through his tearful eyes at a blond young man who had a frown on his face._

_"Who are you?" Luke asked with a sniffle._

_"You should not be here. This is not a place for children like you" The blond boy said._

_"I'm not a child! I'm already six years old. Anyway, you are a child as well" Luke spat back._

_"How dare you speak that way to me! I am King Edward V!"_

_"Will you show me the way out then, Your Highness?" Luke asked, standing up._

_"Of course"_

_Luke followed Edward through dozens of corridors and hallways before emerging out into the evening sunlight. Vincent Phantomhive took his son into his arms with relief._

_"Luke, thank goodness you're alright"_

_"Father, I was fine. That boy helped me"_

_"Which boy, Luke?" Vincent asked in confusion._

_Luke twisted in his father's arm to point at the exit he had emerged from with Edward. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"He was right there, father"_

_"You must have dreamt him, Luke. It's time to leave" Vincent carried his son away but Luke kept on looking for Edward._

"We're here" Ciel announced, starting Luke out of his stupor.

Luke stepped out of the carriage and drank the familiar images of the castles. He was the very last to enter the castle but stopped when Ciel did.

"Where did this painting come from?" Ciel asked.

Luke stared up at the painting which was of two boys. He took a deep breath and shrugged. A painting like that should have disappeared years ago. It might have been a replica. He jumped when the door shut behind them. They walked ahead before hearing a voice.

"Stop! Who goes there? Who gave you permission to enter?!"

"Sebastian, do you have any idea why there's a travelling entertainer here?" Ciel asked in reply to the voice.

"How rude" the voice replied.

The candles lit up, bringing some illumination to the room. Luke smiled when Edward appeared before them still exactly the same as he was ten years ago. His eyes passed over Ciel to Sebastian and then rested on Luke.

"You're that boy. The crying boy" Edward said. Ciel and Sebastian turned to Luke in surprise.

"I am pleased to see you again, Your Majesty" Luke said as he went down on one knee.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Ciel discreetly whispered.

"Paying my respects to His Majesty, King Edward V" Luke replied quietly.

"It would seem that that painting is genuine. Rumour has it that about 400 years ago, Edward V, who was soon to receive the crown, and his younger brother, Richard, were confined in the Tower of London where they were eventually assassinated by their own relatives who sought the throne" Sebastian began.

"They have both returned here as mere spirits because this is where they grew up" Luke finished.

"You are rather knowledgable, young man. Do you have any titles to your name?" Edward stared at Luke with his penetrating blue eyes.

"My Master, Earl Lucas Phantomhive and his younger brother, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, are at your service, Your Majesty" Sebastian announced with a low bow.

"Please excuse my improper behaviour. I was not aware of Your Majesty's presence" Ciel said, falling onto one knee.

"Very well. I forgive you. It is rare for me to receive a guest" Edward replied.

"Even though Your Majesty calls me a guest, this castle is the property of my company now. It had been passed down to be by my father whom you met previously" Luke said.

"So, you will be the new administrator, I presume?"

"No, Your Majesty" Luke began but Ciel took over.

"Let me make this clear. I wish for Your Majesty to vacate this castle"

"Ciel!" Luke reprimanded sharply.

"Are you telling a king and his brother, who have been living here for the past 400 years, to leave?" Edward asked.

Luke's attention was then diverted when he spotted a little blond boy poke his head out. He smiled at Luke before glancing over at Sebastian in curiosity.

"Come here, Richard" Luke held his arms out but Richard didn't come to him.

"It seems my younger brother, Richard, has taken a liking to that servant" Edward commented.

"This is our butler, Sebastian Michaelis" Luke said.

"How should we settle this then, Your Majesty?" Ciel asked.

"How about a game of chess?" Edward smirked.

Luke fidgeted as the chessboard arrived. He knew that Ciel was a master at chess but they were dealing with a ghost who was more than 400 years old.

"Now… if I win this game you will turn the butler over to me." Edward whispered, folding his hands. "If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle."

"Alright," Ciel answered with a smirk on his lips "I hope you don't regret it."

"Let's make sure we both play fairly." Edward smiled. "Otherwise it won't be fun will it?" Edward moved the first piece and the game began.

Luke envied Sebastian's poker face as the game went on. Ciel seemed to be doing pretty well but Luke knew that Edward had something up his sleeve.

Ciel gave a cruel smile, "I am holding you to the wager we made."

"As am I." The king responded holding up a knight. The piece glowed blue and moved within his grasp transforming into a queen. He knocked over Ciel's own king. "My… that looks like checkmate." Ciel gasped, leaning back in his seat.

"Your Majesty! Were you lying to me when you said you would play fair?" Ciel was outraged.

"Excuse me?" A dark aura surrounded Edward. "What did you say!? Don't you dare accuse me of lying! I hate liars!" He grabbed the transformed piece. "This is still my chess piece! I merely used my power to its full potential! That's not unfair!"

Luke's eyes widened but he gave out a sigh of relief as Sebastian interrupted. The deal was carried out and Luke had no choice but to hand Sebastian up to Edward and Richard.

"As for both of you, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish in my castle" Edward said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Luke said but it went unheard as the two royals left the room, taking Sebastian with them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose" Ciel spoke up in the darkness.

"It is fine. He cheated. Otherwise, I know you would have won" Luke replied.

A little while later, both Luke and Ciel were shown to their rooms.

"How are the mattresses so comfortable if this castle had been unoccupied? Do ghosts even sleep?" Luke asked Ciel who ignored him in favour of his book.

"Cielllllll" Luke whined.

"Shut up brother. There is no need to grovel at my feet" Ciel snapped.

"So mean. I'll go find Richard. At least, he's more loving to his brother than you are" Luke huffed.

"Alright fine. What is it?" Ciel asked irritably.

"Do you think I should have my hair cut?" Luke asked running a hand through his bright red hair.

"You've always favoured a longer hairstyle so why not just trim the split ends and your bangs?" Ciel suggested.

"I'll have to ask Sebastian when all this is over and we return home" Luke said.

As they dressed for bed, Ciel suddenly shivered. Luke had to admit, it was deathly cold in the castle when they were wearing their day clothes. Ciel wrapped himself up as tight as he could under the blankets while Luke lit a fire in the grate. It brought some warmth into the room and Ciel finally stopped shivering. Luke wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight throughout the night.

The next morning, Luke and Ciel were served breakfast without the royals. Sebastian did not really have much to talk about and hurried off to his duties. Ciel opted to go to the library while Luke searched for the music room. He found it after half an hour of searching and was surprised to find it entirely clean.

He sat down and smiled as he began playing. The music echoed off the stone walls, around the room. Luke hummed along with the song and felt a presence behind him. He stopped abruptly and stood.

"Your Majesty"

"How did you know it was me?" Edward asked motioning for Luke to be seated.

"Only Your Majesty can appear into the room without using a door" Luke replied.

"I came to see who was playing such wonderful music. Have you been formally trained?" Edward asked.

"I joined the choir at my local church and was formally trained as the lead singer" Luke replied.

"That is rather..." Edward seemed lost for words.

"Why did you help me all those years ago? You could have left me to die" Luke asked.

"You reminded me of my little brother. Years after we returned to the castle, he kept on crying because he could not forget about how we were killed. You were a little child, lost, and you wanted to get back to your father. What kind of king would I be if I didn't help my subjects?" Edward replied.

"My father thought I was mad. He had the entire castle searched but he never found that blond boy that had his son so upset" Luke said.

"Earl Ciel and you both have blue eyes however, you both are rather different" Edward commented.

"I inherited my red hair and slender build from my maternal aunt. Ciel, however, looks exactly like our father did at that age"

"Not only that. Your personalities are extremely opposite. Your brother is brash, cruel and uncaring. You, however, are kind and forgiving. You don't hesitate to chastise your brother and most of all, you always have a smile on your face" Edward said.

"Ciel and I went through the traumatic experience of witnessing our parents death and many other things as well. I believe since Ciel was a child, his innocence was stripped away leaving behind a cynical and cold child behind. He still hasn't put those incidents behind him" Luke explained.

"I shall leave you to your playing. I need to check on Richard"

Edward faded from view and Luke returned to the piano. He spent his time until the bell for dinner. He headed into the dining hall where Sebastian was seating the royals. Luke sat down on his own and Sebastian served him the roasted rabbit.

"Did you find anything out?" Ciel whispered but Sebastian did not reply. "Hey, Sebastian!".

"A guest should mind his manners. The proper way to conduct a dinner is to engage in pleasant conversation with the person next to you" Sebastian said with a smile.

Luke could have burst out laughing at what Ciel said next but rather coughed to hide the laugh. Dinner continued and ended without any more problems and soon enough everyone retired to bed. Luke, however, could not find any sleep. He threw off the blankets and instantly recoiled against the chilled air.

"My, my, it seems we aren't the only ones who are finding it difficult to sleep tonight" Sebastian spoke up and the candles were lit up.

"Sebastian" Luke got off the bed and looked up at the butler questioningly.

"His Royal Highness, the King seems to find sleep rather scarce tonight" Sebastian said.

"What about Ciel?" Luke asked.

"He is awake and following the King" Sebastian replied.

"Lets go after him then"

They found Ciel in the library, examining a bookcase. Sebastian pulled out a set of keys before revealing the keyhole to unlock the bookcase. It slid back revealing a secret passageway. Luke stepped forward before beginning the descent down to the charnel house where decaying bones were usually kept. Ciel stepped on a bone, neatly breaking it in half.

"Please be careful" Edward appeared before them. "It has been a long time since the last human being set foot in here".

"Your Majesty, this room..." Ciel trailed off, the question lingering in the air.

"Originally this was an underground prison. Criminals who were not permitted a burial on the church grounds got thrown in here, and were finally forgotten completely, even by the Death Gods themselves. Their souls were not open to Heaven" Edward explained.

Luke watched, hypnotised as an eerie purple glow surrounded the skull Edward was holding and flew into the air to light up one candle out of dozens to offer some illumination.

"At some point, I decided to create a memorial" Edward stepped back to reveal two rows of skulls neatly placed on a chessboard. "Please allow me to introduce my father. My father is the king and the queen is my mother. Perhaps a somewhat ordinary, uninspired role allocation. Earl Rivers is a rook. My uncle is a bishop. The whole family is reunited as a bone parade".

Ciel examined the chess board and his keen eyes picked something up. "A knight is missing".

"This place is meant for Richard" Edward said.

"Are you not able to find him?" Luke asked.

"That is not the reason. The skull is here. I had it sent here from the Tower of London some 200 years ago. However, Richard is not willing to let go of it. You know, Phantomhive, I just want to see my little brother off to the throne of God, where there is no pain and no suffering" Edward replied.

"You mean Heaven?" Ciel scoffed.

"I understand what you mean" Luke spoke up. Ciel glanced up at his brother who had tears in his eyes. "I just want my own brother to be happy and away from all the pain on earth. I wasn't able to protect him after our parents died but I'm trying to do my best now".

"My wish would be fulfilled if this memorial is perfected" Edward said.

"In other words, you will be satisfied if you acquire the skull? You wish to have it in your possession no matter the cost" Ciel asked with a smirk.

"Yes. In that case surely..." That was all Ciel needed as he turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Reclaim that skull"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed on one knee. He stood and rushed off.

"Move the chessboard to the front hall too" Luke said.

"As you wish" Sebastian replied before disappearing.

"What are you all doing?" Edward asked.

"Fulfilling your wish by using the most expedient method" Ciel replied with a smirk.

Luke winced as Sebastian brought Richard like a sack of potatoes into the front hall. He held Richard out to Ciel like a rag doll.

"What a shame, here I was hoping to see a fight between a demon and a ghost" Ciel said.

"Let go of me, Sebastian!" Richard cried. He struggled and then called for his brother.

"Richard!" Edward turned to Ciel and Luke. "Can you be a little gentler?"

"I actually find this really silly. How could let a problem of this degree be unattended for 200 years?" Luke asked.

"I never intended to make my little brother cry" Edward said.

Sebastian grabbed the skull making Richard cry out.

"Richard!"

"See? We secured the item you wanted" Ciel said. Richard tried to make grabs for the skull but Sebastian held it out of his reach.

"Let Richard go! It is my order as a King!" Edward said and Sebastian smirked.

Edward's aura returned and he attacked Sebastian. Sebastian simply stepped out of the way and Edward landed on the floor. Luke watched interestedly as Edward seemed to go into a trance as he watched Sebastian hold onto Richard securely.

"Stop it!"

"It was your wish to acquire it, no matter the cost. If you go back on that now, it would be no better than the lies you detest" Ciel turned and placed the skull on the knight's position on the chessboard.

Luke sighed when nothing happened. He walked towards Sebastian and took Richard in his arms. Richard cried quietly as Luke stroked his hair.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Edward asked.

"Richard didn't want King Edward to find this out, did he?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, because I was sure my brother would be sad" Richard replied. Luke set him down on his feet and let him go to his brother.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Richard hugged his brother.

"Lied? You lied to me?" Edward asked.

"Listen, brother. The truth is, the skull belongs to neither you nor to me, but to some unfortunate stranger. You forgot that our bones are long gone. Since that day..."

"You are right, Richard. Ever since that day..."

"The kind porter told us goodnight, as he always did"

"However, he was the one who let the assassins in"

"Even though he said 'It is safe here because I am protecting you'"

"That is how I came to hate lies. They killed me first and then it was my little brother's turn. I watched from the depth of my motionless body. Forgive me, Richard. It must have been terrifying"

"The most frightening moment for me was that thought that I would never see you again. They cut our bodies into tiny pieces and dumped them in the Thames"

"Devoured by the fish and buried in the mud, both our flesh and bones vanished completely"

Luke wiped the tears away from his eyes. Richard had to be the bravest child he had ever met. No child could ever remember the last moments of his own life. Luke had almost died but he still refused to remember what had happened to him and Ciel while they were held captive. Suddenly a light began glowing from both Edward and Richard.

"It was neither the skull nor the ceremony itself that holds the power to send a stray soul off" Sebastian said.

Luke hugged Richard tight before shaking hands with Edward. It was time to send off the ghosts who had been wandered the earth for more than three centuries.

"Thank you for your help, Phantomhive" Edward said.

"I did not do much. There is no need to worry about the castle. I intend to leave it in its present state" Ciel said.

"I am relieved to hear that" Edward said. Richard hugged Sebastian around the middle.

"Farewell, Sebastian, thank you" Richard said.

"Have a safe journey" Sebastian said solemnly.

The royals floated away and Luke had the Undertaker make two gravestones for the two brothers. Luke smiled as Ciel placed the bouquets by the graves and then turn around to bark at the workers.

"We need to work faster!" Luke shouted.

He smiled when he heard the faint voice of Edward accusing him of being a liar. As they rode back in the carriage Sebastian brought up the words Ciel had said.

"Both sadness and hatred are yours. You should turn them into strength and move on" Sebastian said.

Ciel turned to glance at Luke who kept on wiping tears from his eyes.

"Is there a problem, Master?" Sebastian asked in concern.

"I wish we were more like those two. I wish I was a better brother" Luke replied.

"You are a good brother. I don't blame you for not being able to protect him. Those days were dark days and we have moved on" Ciel said.

"At least they didn't..." Luke's voice faded as he remembered the horrors.

"They raped you. In front of me. That was probably the most painful experience I have ever had" Ciel said.

Sebastian stiffened as Luke twitched. When they returned home, Sebastian snuck into Luke's room to find his master shivering under the sheets.

"How many times?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his master in his arms.

"I didn't count but they are all imprinted in my mind like ink on paper" Luke replied.

Sebastian didn't say anything but held onto his lover. Luke gradually stopped shivering but Sebastian couldn't stop the anger flooding through him.

_I will destroy anyone who ever tried to hurt you, Master._

**I am back after a really long time. Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Onyxinlife**


End file.
